All That Is Gold
by DeliriumSkeins
Summary: Sequel to 'All That Glitters'. Follow one woman's journey to save Ferelden and the people she loves. And help comes from the most unlikely of places. Should everyone have a chance to redeem themselves, regardless of past actions?
1. Remnants

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, I managed to get the sequel started sooner than expected. The title may sound a bit uninspired but like the first one, it has it's place. If you haven't yet read 'All That Glitters' you should read that first. Without further ado, let us begin. I hope you enjoy the story._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1 – Remnants

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana awoke amidst the comfortable warmth of bodies. She was lying with Morrigan and Eternia in their tent. It was the night after the battle had been won. The army was too exhausted to move just yet. There was perhaps something slightly disconcerting about camping in the shade of the ruins of Arlathan but there wasn't much choice. She smiled as vivid memories of just a few hours ago played themselves through her mind. She stared fondly at the two women, sound asleep and stark naked. She needed to go for a walk; there was something that was irking her.

She got up and slipped on a light piece of leather armor. She quickly belted her daggers and strapped on her bow before leaving; better safe than sorry. The area was lit by the faint embers of dying fires from around the camp. Most of the sentries were fast asleep, a few remained somewhat aware. She walked silently past them, unnoticed. Her footfalls were muffled by the foliage beneath her feet. She stared for a while at the haunting silhouette of Arlathan's remains. She wandered slowly toward the partially crumbled entrance gate. The city was dark, no light for her to see. She ducked under the rubble, and scrambled over a pile of debris. She found herself on a cracked street surrounded by decaying buildings. She saw only through the faint illumination of the stars and the moon.

She wandered slowly through the once magnificent place, mulling over recent events. She remembered now, she remembered much of what happened in the prison those many years ago. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away, Deimos was dead. There was nothing left other than painful memories. To her surprise she found herself in front of the doorway that led beneath Arlathan. She turned to head back to camp but froze as a voice echoed through the dead city.

"Hello Leliana."

She knew that voice. But it wasn't possible. She pulled off her bow and strung an arrow. She saw the faint outlines of a figure in her peripheral vision.

"It is pleasant to see you again." The voice mocked her now. "You seem surprised to see me."

She took a deep breath as she swung around and let the arrow fly. It hummed softly through the air as it passed clean through her target. She took a step back to drink in everything. The person who stood before her was undoubtedly Deimos. But something was wrong, he looked like a ghost. He looked like what his fadewalkers once looked like.

"It can't be…" The bard muttered, stepping back and stringing another arrow. "What are you? A ghost…?"

Deimos shot her a somewhat annoyed glance before responding.

"I suppose you could say that." He whispered. "I am certainly not alive anymore. At least not in the physical sense. I cannot harm you now; all I have at my disposal are words. And those are perfectly harmless aren't they?"

Leliana wanted to turn her back and leave. To walk away from this. But something told her to stay, to figure things out a little.

"We killed you. How..?"

"Still stuck on that little point are we?" Deimos spoke as if he were scolding a pupil who wasn't being attentive. "I suppose there is a benefit to your soul existing both here and in the fade simultaneously. The part of me that was in the fade is not quite gone. So I suppose I am a ghost here, in a sense."

The bard simply turned to walk away. She had taken several steps before the ghostly figure materialized before her. She paused for a moment.

"We are not here to talk about me; we're here to talk about you." His look was now razor sharp. "You remember clearly enough what I told you in that prison. The only question left is will you will do as I requested you?"

"You're a monstrosity. This world doesn't need you or your help." The Orlesian spat angrily before marching on. She stopped as the ghost spoke again. Deimos now materialized on her right side and drifted along with her.

"Ferelden is in danger. If not for my untimely demise, I would have dealt with it myself." He said flatly. "But due to the circumstances, I have no choice but to turn to you."

"The greatest danger was from you and that is over." Leliana said shortly, marching on.

"Would you want this nation to perish, along with you and your lovers?"

The bard froze again. She turned, eying Deimos suspiciously.

"What danger to Ferelden could there possibly be at this time?" She asked pointedly.

"You Fereldans always seemed to forget Orlais." He said thoughtfully. "You are going to be attacked. And after the blight and the… incident here, your army is in no shape to hold the Orlesians back. Trust me, you will lose."

"Negotiations with Orlais were going perfectly well! The bond between our two nations has scarce been stronger, why would they attack now?"

"Have you never felt suspicious and then surprised to find out you were the only one?"

Leliana opened her mouth and close it. She simply stared at Deimos.

"I thought as much." He said derisively. "You are being naïve and that will cost you everything. You were once a bard in Orlais. You know what the place is really like, don't you? Underneath all the luxury and decadence, I mean."

"Fine." She said. "I'll talk to Eternia and Morrigan about it. I doubt any of us believe you though, not after everything."

"You know that you cannot tell them." Deimos spoke with a knowing look in his eye. "They would never work with me."

"And I would?"

"More likely you than them. All I asked of you in that prison is that you hear me out."

Leliana stood for a moment. Memories playing themselves back in her head.

"You've already been repaid, with the flower."

"I know."

"Alright." The bard huffed. "Talk if you must, but I won't help you."

She continued her slow walk towards the gates as Deimos spoke.

"You see Leliana; the issue is no longer about warning Ferelden. It is too late one way or another. You will never prepare in time. The issue is to delay the Orlesian attack as much as possible."

"How much preparation time do you think Ferelden would need anyway?"

"Several years at the very least. You have suffered very significant losses recently. Even if Orlais attacks after a year, it will be too soon."

"So… what do you want?"

"It is quite simple, dear bard." Deimos said gently. Leliana knew this was what he had been waiting for. "I know what must be done to delay the assault and to procure solid proof for Ferelden. You will have an easier time convincing your bickering nobles that way. And of course, you are perfect for the job."

"This sounds like some twisted plan for revenge."

"And that is the beauty of it. It is both a way to perform my duty and a way to gain revenge. You will protect Ferelden but it is highly unlikely you will survive this. Of course you cannot do this without me. And you, Leliana, are the only person who is capable enough to perform the task and would be willing to work with me."

"I am not willing."

"I have a question for you. What are you willing to sacrifice for this nation, for Morrigan, for Eternia, for all your friends?"

The Orlesian didn't answer. She simply stood there staring at the entrance gate of Arlathan. Far above thunder rumbled in the clouds. She didn't answer, but both she and Deimos knew the answer. She would give up anything and everything.

"So you want me to leave everything behind and follow you on a mad quest to Orlais? Maker!" She screamed. "Why am I even considering this?"

Deimos knew. He also knew that this was perhaps not the best time to answer that question. If all went well, he would never have to answer it and never have to confront it.

"I can't just leave Eternia and Morrigan behind. I love them…"

"That sacrifice is yours to make." Deimos said pointedly. "They will still have each other if nothing else. By accepting this… journey, the only person who really pays is you. It is your decision, your loss, your sacrifice."

"Why do I even believe what you say?"

Again, Deimos supposed that he knew. He could make an intelligent guess anyway. Still, it was a little disconcerting to know that Leliana could tell when he spoke the truth.

"I-" Leliana started before pausing again. "I don't know. But something… something tells me I need to do this."

That something was nothing special, Deimos knew that much. It was simply her nature to protect the things she loved. And now that she could tell he spoke the truth, she would give herself no choice other than to accept. He hadn't expected this to go so well. Perhaps the prison had been a good idea after all. Nonetheless, the similarities still disturbed him a little. But that was irrelevant; he had a task to perform.

He knew he would have to help her stay safe, as long as necessary. After that, a little dose of revenge never hurt anybody. He smiled at the undecided look on the bard's face.

"I told you." He said firmly. "You cannot evade your purpose, no one can."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers (For the last chapter of All That Glitters) :_

_interesting2125: I can't be sure what you're thinking but you may be surprised, or maybe not. I hope you enjoy this story as well._

_paxm: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this story as well. Also, there is still quite a bit to tell about Deimos._

_grover11606: Thanks and here you go. I hope you like this story as well._


	2. A New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2 – A New Beginning

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana had been staring at the ghostly figure of Deimos for almost a half hour without being able to come to a decision. Yet, there seemed to be no real choice in the matter. She had been bound into all this since she was helped out of the prison. There truly was no turning back, there was no refusing. She had to do it. But she would do it for Ferelden, for Morrigan, for Eternia. Not for Deimos.

"If I agreed…" She began. "What do you need me to do?"

Deimos smiled. For a moment the bard really thought it was a genuine smile, but then she thought better of it. There was nothing about him that was genuine.

"You will have to travel to Orlais. You broke out of that nation and now you have to break in. How ironic." He said with a touch of amusement. "But first, there are other matters to attend to."

He floated away, into Arlathan. Leliana paused and gave a sad glance back at the glow from the camp. She was leaving everything behind; she doubted she would ever see any of them again. She smiled sadly; all she would have now were treasured memories. With a heavy heart she followed the ghost.

She walked carefully down into the bowels of Arlathan. She stumbled down the cracking stairwell. She had emerged from here so recently; she never thought to be coming down here again. Deimos' voice called as she half jumped half fell down the last few steps. She moved through the Lyrium lit corridor. The glow seemed fainter now, as if it were dying away. It was the same with the grand chamber, rubble lay scattered from a partially collapsed ceiling and the glow from the crystals was almost dead. She saw the ghost staring in great amusement at his own body.

"It is a most unusual sight." He said. "Regardless, it is time you left your past behind you completely. Become the bard, nothing but the bard. The memories will only hurt."

Leliana nodded solemnly. She disliked agreeing with him but he was right. She had to start anew or be consumed by the pain of what she was leaving behind.

"Drop your daggers." He said simply.

She paused, unsure of his point. It dawned on her in a moment. She scowled at the ghost and shook her head. He gave her a simple gesture. She thought for a moment and sighed. If she truly was going to abandon her past, this would be one way of starting. The bard realized in an instant that the memories wouldn't hurt nearly as much as the letting go. She threw her daggers to the ground and with great hesitation, she raised Deimos' blades.

To her surprise they were incredibly light. She flashed them through the air rapidly. It felt easy, as easy as wielding daggers.

"They are fine blades." Deimos said simply. "Incredibly light but so very sharp. Nigh unbreakable too, very heavily enchanted."

"Now what?" Leliana muttered.

Deimos smiled indulgently. "Your travel to Orlais shall be delayed for one last detour. I suggest you make haste. We want to cover as much distance as possible before your friends become aware of your absence."

The Orlesian thought to leave a letter, she wanted to say goodbye. But she couldn't. Instead she made herself a promise. She was going to come out of this alive, one way or another, no matter how hard it looked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And now she wished she had never accepted this. Trudging up a mountain in something near to a blizzard was not pleasant in the least. She wished she could have screamed, especially at Deimos, but the energy was beyond her. The ghost alternated between encouraging her and mocking her. The latter came mostly when she stumbled and collapsed into the snow. She wasn't even dressed properly; she just had a rag of a travelling cloak on her armor.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her destination. The place was entirely abandoned; it seemed chantry officials did not like keeping their posts in a storm. Either that or they had discovered the absence of their precious treasure. That would be a nightmare to explain. Deimos hovered at the entrance to the gauntlet, his face as calm as ever.

Leliana shoved open the gauntlet doors and collapsed on the floor, gasping. She shot a murderous look at the ghost who merely gave her a faint smile.

"It will be worth it." He said calmly. "Trust me."

"Guardian." He shouted.

The figure of the guardian materialized and looked with some surprise at Deimos.

"Now that the urn is gone…" He began but the ghost cut him off impatiently.

"Yes, the urn is gone. No, it shall never return. I built this place and its need is no longer felt. You and all other spirits here stand released, all magic here stands released. It is no longer required. Of course, as you go you must release the other item."

The guardian nodded and vanished for what Leliana felt would be the last time. A simple floor panel popped open, with a small casket placed within.

"What is it?" The bard enquired.

"Open it. It is your last gift for this journey."

She prized open the box, it came easily. Within lay the most beautiful bow she had seen in her life. Pure white, its shape elegant and perfect. Adorned with the most carefully carved runes. Raising it in her hands, she was again shocked by the lightness. But far more shocked by its immense strength. She had thought Marjolaine's bow was something special, but this made it look like a child's plaything.

"The bow of Andraste." Deimos said simply. "We built it together; you would be hard pressed to find a better one."

"I… am I worthy to wield something so holy?" She said softly to herself.

"I have told you the story before. There is nothing holy about this bow. Trust me; you will need every edge you can get. However, now you must snap Marjolaine's recurve. Break away another bond to your past."

The bard removed the bow from her back and snapped it clean in half over a nearby stone. It took several attempts but she was relentless. With that she strapped Andraste's bow to her back.

"Now, we find transportation." Deimos said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos was lost in his thoughts. The bard slept beneath the shade of a tree, only her ragged cloak to keep her warm. She could probably procure better clothing at some town nearby. He had insisted on no campsites and she understood. What he was truly worried about however was the warden.

She and the witch and the bard had an unnatural connection. He was not willing to compromise their location or destination even the slightest. This time things had to go as he intended, no interference. He smiled as he realized he was probably the only person in Thedas who truly understood exactly what was going on and where it began.

He supposed this was his fault in a sense. He had made a mistake, a minor oversight. To be honest, it was fairly critical. Should Leliana know? Yes. Did he intend to tell her? Certainly not.

Hopefully the bard wouldn't catch on till it was time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Eternia and Morrigan will feature soon enough. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be up soon enough._

_To my reviewers:_

_paxm: Thanks! And yes, you probably will get to see some of what you mentioned ;)_

_StarKrazy: Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy this story._


	3. Absence

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. The chapters are running a little short right now but length should improve soon._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3 – Absence

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia awoke, warm and comfortable. Her eyes scanned the tent quickly. Morrigan slept soundly but Leliana was nowhere to be found. She assumed the bard had awoken early as usual. She gently shook Morrigan awake and was greeted with a warm smile and a soft brush of lips.

She had stalked through the camp only to discover that no one had seen the bard. It had taken her several hours and an exhaustive search before she had panicked.

The witch's voice tore her from the memory. Morrigan was calling her down the stairwell in Arlathan. This had been the last place they had chosen to search; Eternia never thought Leliana would want to go back here. She stumbled down the stairs carefully. The bard had been gone for days. At their repeated insistence their friends had moved on.

Ferelden needed to recover from the blow it had been struck, they were all needed. But Eternia and Morrigan were not willing to abandon this search.

She walked quickly through the dimly lit corridor. She could just about see the witch leaning down near Deimos' body in the faint light. She jogged over quickly.

"What is it Morrigan?"

The witch did not respond but simply held up Leliana's daggers. Eternia stared at them for a while before Morrigan's words broke her trance.

"That and Deimos' swords are gone."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana strolled through the port, a pleasant see breeze ruffling through her hair. Now that she was properly dressed she walked in a casual manner. She was surrounded by the usual banter and shouts that accompanied all docks. She was a bit annoyed at this decision though. It would have been much easier to acquire transportation from the docks at Denerim. Then she could have travelled around Ferelden over the Amaranthine Ocean.

However, Deimos had insisted on this nondescript port on Ferelden's north-western coast. She knew the thinking behind it. No one would know she was here, no news would spread. Also, this was much faster on the whole and she realized that time was of the essence. She was surprised at the lack of trade ships bound for Orlais. Getting illegal transportation aboard one was all the harder.

Still, she had heard of a Captain William through local gossip. He was leaving for Orlais with trade goods later that day. He was heading towards Val Royeaux anyway. Now if only there was an easy way to get passage on board. She spied him near the gangplank of his ship, 'The Eagle'. He was an aging man, his hair mostly grey. He dressed well enough, and was completely clean shaven. She sauntered up to him slowly; she felt his eyes latch on to her. This was just what she had done so many times before.

"Hello." She said seductively, drawing a little closer to him than necessary. "Is there, by chance, room for another on your ship?"

"I- well…" He stuttered. "Wh- what kind of transportation are you looking for?"

"Oh it wouldn't be strictly legal." She whispered softly. "But there's good money in it as well."

Deimos' laugh echoed through her ears. It was unusual that he was heard only by those he wanted himself heard by. It proved to be extremely distracting on more than one occasion. And apparently he found this entire situation amusing. She would have gladly killed him again if she had the chance.

The captain was practically sweating. Leliana drew just a little closer with an extremely elegant movement. She smiled at him. She pressed a bag of sovereigns into his arms and winked. Well, now all her money would be gone. The captain hesitated a bit longer then nodded.

"I- of course my lady." He said courteously. "We have ways of keeping you hidden but getting off at the port might be trouble."

"Tell him to drop you off at an abandoned part of the coast. The closer to wilderness the better." Deimos instructed calmly.

Leliana relayed the information quickly, finalized the deal and found herself at sea a few hours later.

She leaned over the deck rail as the wind whipped through her hair. The crew was pleasant and didn't bother her much. Usually she just watched the sea from an empty part of the ship. It also gave her a chance to try and worm some answers out of Deimos.

"Why is this all happening in Orlais? Empress Celene is in contact with Ferelden and she is a great empress. She's a patron of art, knowledge…" Leliana inquired. "I cannot imagine her plotting a course for war."

Deimos hesitated a moment before responding. "She isn't entirely her own woman anymore. She has two unofficial advisors who hold far too much influence in Orlais now. One is a man named Chevalier Cameron. How he rose so quickly through the political circles is a mystery best traced through a series of untimely deaths and potential blackmails."

He paused again before he continued.

"The other is a young woman named Christine. I don't even think anyone knows her full name. She simply appeared upon the political centre stage one day. Most of her influence is garnered through a sharp mind and unnatural beauty and elegance. These two have grown incredibly close to Empress Celene, and it is likely they who have wrought the war."

"Both of them or…" Leliana left the question hanging.

Deimos simply replied that he did not know.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana dreamt of a great blackness around her. And from the emptiness familiar voices called out for her. And then she stood in the abandoned gauntlet. Eternia and Morrigan stood before her. They cried her name in joy and rushed to hug her. The bard reached out as the dream shattered and she awoke drenched in sweat.

It was several hours before she could fall asleep again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos floated staring at the night sky above. He had told the bard he didn't know who was responsible for the madness in Orlais. Another untruth of course. While Cameron was warmongering and was likely the man who brought up the idea, it was Christine who had catalyzed it. She was smart; it would be far harder to get rid of her. Still, he had a fairly good idea of what should be done.

His train of thought froze as he sensed a large disturbance in the fade. His powers in reality may have been diminished but he was as powerful as he had ever been in the realm of spirits. He dove into the fade and was shocked to find the spirits of Leliana, Eternia and Morrigan. To dream of each other was acceptable, but this… this was unexpected. His power surged as he shattered their dreamscape and forced them to awaken.

He abandoned the Fade and turned to stare at the sky once more. How could they possibly contact each other through dreams? What accursed link was this? He had begun to garner a rough understanding of what was happening. But when had a bond this strong forged itself? What had he overlooked?

It seemed that some research was required.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_interesting2125: There is a fair bit more to tell about Deimos. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._


	4. Memories of Frost & Flame

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is done a bit differently. Let's see how it goes._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4 – Memories of Frost & Flame

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos glanced down at Leliana's sleeping figure. It was time he looked a little more deeply into things. He sighed. It was always like that, you left something harmless unchecked and it grew into a danger. He reached through the fade till he felt the bard's mind. He had always been flawless at this. He simply collapsed his spirit into her mind.

This was where most mages would have been lost. Thousands of memories to sort through, they would have no idea where to begin. It had come naturally to Deimos though. He tore through the memoirs with ruthless efficiency. He paused and sunk into one of the memories.

Yes, this is what he had been looking for. The night after Leliana had joined them in Lothering. She sat bunched around the campfire with Eternia and Alistair. The witch's tent was set up a fair distance away. He listened to them converse for a few minutes, warming themselves around the fire. He stopped and flipped backward through the memories quickly before picking another recent one. He sank completely into the bard's psyche this time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana hesitantly approached Morrigan's tent on the outskirts of the camp. She had been curious why the witch was separating herself in such a manner. She walked up slowly and paused as she got close. Well, Morrigan certainly was exceptionally beautiful; she could see that clearly in the somewhat faint light. Perhaps she would have tried seduction on the witch, if she were still living the life of the bard she once was.

"What do you want chantry wench?" Morrigan snapped at her.

"I- I just wanted to talk…" Leliana stammered, caught off guard by the cold response.

"Well, I have no interest in such a thing." Morrigan said, scowling. "Now begone."

The bard hesitated for a second, thinking of something to say.

"Go!" The witch hissed as a very disgruntled bard left her alone and headed for the campfire.

This could have all been so different if it had happened later. Deimos could see that clearly. At this point Leliana did not seem to have any clear-cut idea of what Morrigan was like. If she had persisted a little more, she would probably have broken through. He made a note to examine Morrigan's memories at some point as well. He flipped forward through Leliana's mind a little bit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Around the campfire again.

"Why is Morrigan so… cold?" Leliana asked softly.

"She's a bitch, that's all there is to it. You don't need to pay her any mind." Alistair muttered.

"He just says that because she insults him." Eternia piped in.

"Well you would say that wouldn't you. You're the only one she opens up to at all." The templar shot back.

"I- well… you just need to give her time." The warden muttered, glancing towards the witch's tent. "She can be pleasant and-"

Eternia's voice carried into indistinct muttering causing Alistair to raise a brow and Leliana to giggle.

"Have a crush on her?" The bard teased. Truth be told, the orlesian was probably a little jealous. She had felt a bit of an instant attraction to Eternia.

"No! Of course not." The warden protested, blushing furiously.

The other two laughed good naturedly before Eternia changed the topic.

"Leliana, about this vision of yours…"

The bard had seen this one coming. And Deimos had seen enough.

He withdrew from the memory. The attraction between Leliana and Eternia had never been a problem to figure out. He had seen that clearly enough during the course of their quest to vanquish the blight. Based on what little he had gathered so far, the relation between the witch and the warden wasn't too difficult to figure out. They were friends, attracted to each other but had never gone through with their feelings. Simple enough.

What still baffled him utterly were the bard and Morrigan. When he had cast them into their own private worlds, he had always thought that the relation between those two was nothing special, perhaps a bit of lust at most. That was to have been their breaking point. Clearly he didn't know enough yet.

He breezed through several memories quickly. Leliana and the witch had certainly gotten a bit closer, an amiable relationship perhaps. He watched as the warden told the orlesain about Morrigan's obvious dislike of the chantry. He was a bit surprised that the bard had eventually spilled the truth of her past to all of them. As he had anticipated, the bond between the witch and the orlesian improved a bit. It could scarce be called anything more than indifference though. He paused at one memory and examined it curiously. He smiled and dove within.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was night again. Leliana and Morrigan had been arguing. It had been the usual debate about the Maker, gods and the chantry. Secretly, the bard probably enjoyed these debates. They were energizing and refreshing. That and she enjoyed interacting with the witch. There was that little nagging guilt about admiring Morrigan. Especially after making love to Eternia. But it wasn't as though the warden didn't do exactly what she was doing.

But this argument was getting a bit out of hand. It had turned more into a shouting match.

"Why must you always pester me so? I want nothing to do with your chantry at all, that includes you!" Morrigan screamed furiously.

"Why are you always such a cold bitch?" Leliana shot back, resisting the urge to get violent.

"Do you have nothing better to do with your time?" The witch spat venomously. "You're a pathetic sister in a more pathetic organization. You left an exciting, lively life behind for this domesticated crap!"

Their foreheads were practically touching as they screamed at each other. Morrigan raised her hand but they were forced apart by the warden.

"Stop it you two!" She yelled before pushing them apart.

They turned and went their own ways, muttering darkly.

Deimos was laughing insanely now. He supposed it had been the context then that caused none of them to see it. Still, to him it was clear as day now. The words probably wouldn't tell, but the body heat, the excessively tightened muscles, the _fury_. There had been so much sexual tension between the two; it was hard to imagine no one saw it. He wondered what would have happened if Eternia hadn't interfered. Regardless, he was beginning to make out why things had shaped up the way they had. After the post blight…. Incidents, the witch had become a bit softer, so to say, and the bard had become a bit harder, so to say. It would make sense that things would work out better after that.

Still, he didn't have much time left and there was one last thing he wished to check for the moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He appeared beside the sleeping forms of the witch and the warden. They were close to haven now, camped in a forest clearing. So they had figured out the dream then. Something had to be done. He looked bemusedly at their naked forms, tangled together on the floor of the tent. They hadn't made love for several nights now but it seemed they had finally given in to their bodily desires. That didn't particularly matter to him, but information was power.

He dipped carefully into Morrigan's mind. Mages were far more sensitive to this process and he had to be much subtler. He selected the desired memory quickly and dove in.

It was just before the argument with Leliana. He was curious, why had the witch acted so violently that particular time?

Morrigan walked towards the stream near their camp. She had spied a large number of useful herbs and she didn't intend to let them go to waste. To her annoyance she found herself lost in rather pleasurable daydreams as she walked. She was snapped out of her little fantasy by a pleasured moan that broke through the sky.

Against her better judgment, she crept up for a closer look. She froze as she saw Leliana and Eternia, both stark naked lying on the ground, tangled together. The moans and cries were too much as she turned and stalked furiously back to camp. To her bafflement her eyes burnt and she was furious. She didn't even know why. She didn't particularly care, did she?

Deimos slipped away. Everything was plain and simple now. Jealousy. He wondered if Morrigan would have reacted any differently if Eternia approached her that night. He didn't think so. It was unusual, the relationship between the bard and the witch. But it seemed to be stronger than he had anticipated, far stronger. He had never been very good at reading emotions anyway. More investigation would be useful, at a later date.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He stared blankly at the sea. Was there a real reason for him to investigate the relationship between the three? It was curiosity. He was extremely agitated by things he did not understand. This issue still annoyed him a bit but he supposed it would become clearer with time.

Involuntarily, the image of Andraste burning passed through his mind. He watched vividly as the sword tore through her heart. That had all been his fault isn't it? He stood by the decision… didn't he? He felt a strange emptiness. Was he actually feeling… guilt? He was part human; it must have come with the package. He brushed it away. There were more important things to focus on. This obsession with the past was a pointless distraction.

He thought of Leliana and the dreams in regard of some new information. He could not waste the energy needed to constantly stop the dreams over and over. But there was one thing he had learned. Leliana was doing all this to protect Eternia and Morrigan as well as Ferelden. She wouldn't want them anywhere nearby. He had feared that the bard would want them at her side, but he no longer thought that was the case.

The solution was painfully simple. He would confront Leliana about the dreams and tell her that they were 'real'. Then, driven by her urge to protect her lovers she would not compromise their location. To his surprise, he actually felt dirty for a moment. Again, he brushed it away. There were more important things to do. He needed a firm plan of action once they reached Orlais.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Snafu1000: Thanks a lot! As for Deimos... well I don;t want to give anything away. I do have a fair bit of stuff to do with him. I suppose you'll see soon enough!_

_StarKrazy: Amen! And thanks for reviewing._

_grover11606: Thanks for the review! As I said, don't want to give anything away. Although if Deimos is bugging and annoying, he's sort of accomplishing his role. Don't worry, there's lots to tell on our threesome relationship and Morrigan as well. It's a concept I intend to explore as we go through this story._


	5. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well we're on to chapter 5. I hope you like it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5 – Arrival

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos hovered near the deck rail, which Leliana was leaning over. They would be reaching Orlais soon; the bard's request of leaving at an out of the way spot had been granted. He had finished telling her about the reality of her dreams moments ago. Her reaction had been surprisingly… plain.

"So I shouldn't give away our location. Thank you for the warning." She said simply.

"Don't you want them by your side or are you trying to protect them?" Deimos asked pointedly.

"I don't want them involved in any of this." Leliana said flatly. "They'll be happy together; this is something I have to do."

"You really did leave everything behind didn't you?"

"Yes."

This presented a concern of sorts. If Leliana had come to terms with it all then her psyche was not vulnerable. In his current state, Deimos had no way of affecting her. He didn't intend anything at this time, but he needed a safety mechanism either way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia stared blankly at the broken bow on the floor. Leliana would never abandon her weapon like that. The empty casket nearby was another mystery all together. What was worse was that the dreams had stopped. She had no idea what to do or where to look. She felt the witch's comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled and hugged Morrigan.

"We'll find her, I promise you that." The witch whispered softly in her ear. "She'll be fine, trust me and trust her. Whatever she did, she must have had a good reason for it."

"Thanks you, Morrigan." Eternia said softly as she drew the witch closer to kiss her. "What now?"

"I don't know." Morrigan mused. "We need to think carefully."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana enjoyed the breeze that whistled across her face and the foam that flew. She turned to look at Deimos, who was nearby. She didn't trust him, but he wouldn't pull any tricks while they had a common goal. After that, she would have to be careful.

"So, there is no such thing as a god?" Leliana inquired.

The ghost paused for a moment, caught off guard by the question.

"If your maker ever existed, he is gone now." He replied. "The elven gods are mere myths and you know about the tevinter gods."

"They're dragons aren't they?"

"Not… exactly."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

Deimos sighed before responding.

"I have no idea why I am telling you this. If they were simply dragons they would be easy to kill. An old god is actually nothing more than a being of the fade. The difference being that their projections in this world are… different."

"You mean they're spirits that appear as dragons? Can they simply reincarnate if they die?"

"That is more or less accurate. However, their spirits are all bound as you may know. They are dragons in your world, but they are all asleep."

"If the maker doesn't exist, who put them away?"

Deimos almost cringed under the barrage of questions. The bard was a lot sharper than he ever gave her credit for.

"I have no idea." He replied with a smile.

"Did you manage to kill Urthemiel?"

"Not precisely. His spirit is free but his energy is gone. He would be unable to sustain himself in this world for a long time now. I have set him free in a sense. But he will be unable to act for a long time now."

"Is there a way to kill you?"

Deimos froze. Leliana's questions were becoming considerably sharper. Fine, if she wanted to play these psychological mind games, he was more than willing.

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me…"

"Why not? If I posses a body by mutual consent of myself and the possessed… then I may be killed. The problem is that there are only three people in Ferelden worth possessing at this time."

Leliana met Deimos' gaze with a razor sharp look of her own. The wheels were turning in her head. She would have to keep this information in mind for later.

Deimos was smiling on the inside. There was always that spark of hope that the bard would allow herself to be possessed to get him killed. The catch was that he knew Eternia and Morrigan would hesitate to strike the body of their lover. In that much time they would both be dead and he would have a body again. It would be interesting to see how this turned out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana stared at the tall cliff face before her. Captain William had an extremely sheepish look on his face.

"I'm sorry my lady but there may be Orlesian ships in the waters ahead. I… hadn't accounted for it."

"It's quite alright." Leliana responded, walking to the edge of the ship. She had abandoned her clothing in favor of simple leather armor.

"You… uh- don't intend to climb… do you?"

"It's been a pleasant journey captain. Goodbye." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before propelling herself of the side of the jostling ship.

She barely managed to get a grip on the jutting rocks. She scrambled up slowly. After a large bit of effort she collapsed at the top. A forest stretched out nearby and she could make out a city in the distance. That had to be Val Royeaux. She ignored the bemused expression on Deimos' face and clambered to her feet.

"If you are interested, there is a couple from the city taking a walk in the forest." The ghost said, grinning. "I'm sure losing a little money won't hurt them at all. They seem quite rich. You don't need to kill them or anything."

"I know what to do." Leliana said firmly.

She hid carefully in a patch of overgrowth and carefully observed the two nobles strolling down the path. They were so typical of Orlais' high ranking elite. She didn't feel very sorry about what she was going to do. She gently drew one of her swords and stalked out of the brush, making as little noise as possible. She quickly struck them both with the hilt of the swords. She had struck true, they both fainted promptly. She searched through their belongings and left the area considerably richer.

She had been worried about trouble at the gates of the city but she was presently surprised. She greeted the guard, emphasizing her accent a little more than usual. She was not asked for any papers and she walked into her past.

Most things were just as she remembered them. She was looking around eagerly when Deimos pointed something out.

"That woman there is Christine."

She turned to see a lovely sight. Christine was fairly tall with rich brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had a tanned complexion and an unforgettably pretty face. She wore a luxurious dress but her hair and footwear were done simply.

"She' beautiful." Leliana gasped.

Deimos whispered something softly to himself that only he heard.

"You are correct on more levels than you know."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_paxm: Thanks! Your curiosity shall be satiated in good time. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

_grover11606: Thanks! You will get more of what you're thinking about as we move along with the story ;)_


	6. Reflection: At Blight's End

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, I had a lot of free time today so I got two chapters done. There's a bit of a twist coming up. I'm not sure how many of you saw it coming, I've hinted at it a couple of times. This chapter though is like the last chapter from 'All That Glitters'. It's told from Deimos' perspective so things may seem a bit skewy or incoherent. Enjoy the chapter, and the next one._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reflection: At Blight's End

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everything had gone as he had hoped. So far. Deimos observed from his rooftop vantage point as Eternia and Morrigan spoke. As he had anticipated, the witch was going to offer up the dark ritual. After all, this very ritual was Morrigan's temptation in helping the warden. He smiled confidently. He knew what the warden was like. He had chosen so carefully after all. She would refuse the ritual, Morrigan would leave and one of the wardens would sacrifice themselves to kill the archdemon.

To his surprise he heard no raised voices, no screaming. Instead he saw Eternia nodding and conversing almost… normally. The warden wouldn't possibly… she couldn't. He continued to watch with a touch of panic as the warden nodded again, said a few words and left. The witch stood there, waiting patiently. He didn't need to see anymore. The warden had accepted or so it seemed. There was still that small possibility that Alistair would refuse. That was foolish to rely on however. He knew the templar would do it if the warden wanted it done.

Why? That was the first question that etched itself in his mind. Why would Eternia willingly agree to a ritual of blood magic that would bring a god child into the world? Of course, his musings led him to only one possible conclusion. Leliana. Eternia wanted more time perhaps, maybe she didn't want to leave her lover. He had miscalculated, it seemed. He had miscalculated everything. Of course, now was not the time to think of that. He needed to compensate for his errors.

He stared up at the moon as a cold breeze slid across his face and ruffled his hair. A bolt of spirit energy formed itself in his hand. The guards he had killed gave him just enough energy to do what he had to. It was obvious what needed to be done. Kill Morrigan. End this entire debacle before it became too complicated. A flash of rage surged through him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He paused for a moment to think about things. Did he have to do this? Was there any advantage he could get out of this situation?

Of course there was. The baby, with the soul of an old god would possess incredible amounts of energy. Perhaps enough to unlock Arlathan itself. Andraste's last seal needed to be broken through raw energy alone, it was the greatest barrier. Yet here was a solution. He paused again. Did he need to unlock Arlathan? He could simply go along with the original plan. Perhaps once the blight ended, peace would dawn. Perhaps they needed a chance and this was a golden opportunity.

But that wasn't going to work. He could feel it. If Eternia could take a decision as horrid as the one she was taking, then what hope was there for Ferlden or Thedas as a whole? If she was willing to endanger the entire world for the sake of love and caring, there was no hope on a larger scale. Arlathan was the only option. The bolt of energy was doused as the warden returned with Alistair at her side. He smiled as he imagined what Andraste's reaction would have been. She had always felt that people deserved second chances. She always believed the world deserved second chances. And Deimos was inclined to agree, to an extent. What he was not willing to do was squander an opportunity this valuable.

He continued looking through the window as the warden left. It was fairly amusing to see Alistair and Morrigan together in such a context. He observed as the witch sauntered onto the bed and blew out the candle, dousing the room in darkness.

There was only one last issue he had to deal with. He had not anticipated bonds this strong. There would be distractions at the battle of Denerim. They would all look to protect each other. It was inevitable. It was also unfortunate that in that scenario victory looked bleak. Not victory per say but the survival of at least one grey warden. Riordan would not make it through; he knew that for a fact. Alistair or Eternia had to make it. Again, there was no choice. He would have to compensate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master, is everything all right?" Kristus inquired as Deimos stared out into the sky.

"The warden consented to the dark ritual. We shall have to compensate."

"But we abandoned direct intervention didn't we? I thought you had decided to only act behind the scenes."

"We shall compensate from behind the scenes, for the moment."

"I don't understand master, what went wrong?"

"I made mistakes. I overestimated the magnitude of the blight's effect. I underestimated the people's will to resist and their loyalty to the grey wardens. I underestimated the capacity to forge bonds and find love in dark times. And now, I shall have to correct my mistakes."

"What do you intend, master?"

"I shall have to be present at the battle of Denerim. My services may be required there. In the chaos I shall not be noticed. After that, there is much to do."

"You still do not believe that they will be able to guide themselves to peace?" Kristus asked, keeping the question as delicate as possible.

"Still devoted to Andraste are you?" Deimos asked pointedly but he was smiling. "I suppose we all are in a sense. But she is dead now. The world has changed, and not necessarily for the better. They have had their chance. It is time we act."

"Of course master. We obey your will to the very end."

"Thank you." Deimos said softly. "Your services will be rewarded at the end. We shall all find fulfillment when our work is done."

The fadewalker captain nodded as he left. Deimos cracked a half smile. The fadewlkers would need to be removed in good time. They were useful but their true loyalty lay with Andraste and her principles. Things had to change. He had wanted to believe in the people of the world, he really had. All because the prophet assured him that it would all go well. But he couldn't believe. Not anymore. He had seen enough.

He would help at Denerim because it was needed. After that, he knew exactly what had to be done.


	7. Beneath the Surface

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6 – Beneath the Surface

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana strode through the streets of Val Royeaux. She felt incredibly nostalgic about the sights, the sounds and even the familiar smells. The mixed scent of the expensive perfumes, the food from the restraints. She had forgotten that there were so many things to love about this city. She saw no hints of war except the guard had been slightly heightened. The ghost floated beside her but he hadn't said a word in a long time.

"Now that you've seen the city again, there are things to be done." Deimos said.

Leliana nodded and shot him an inquiring look.

"Well, to start with Christine and Cameron need to go." He mused. "There is a massive party being thrown at the empress' palace tomorrow night. It would be the perfect time to assassinate Christine."

The bard turned into a deserted alleyway so that she could speak freely to Deimos.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"It's quite simple, really. The way you used to do things once." He said softly. "Go to the celebration, find her, seduce her, get alone with her and kill her. Security in Orlais is lax at this time. There have been few significant crimes or assassinations in a long time. It will be easy enough."

"Such celebrations are usually only by invite though."

"So you steal an invitation." Deimos said flatly. "They aren't personally addressed, much to our convenience. I'm sure you could use some method to steal one from the couriers responsible for their delivery."

"Alright then, consider it done."

"Enjoy yourself." The ghost said, grinning. "I have something to do. I'll find you later."

With that he faded away, leaving Leliana alone. She preferred working alone to working with him anyway. She strolled out of the alley and began to scan the crowds.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia and Morrigan warmed themselves by their campfire at the foot of the mountain. They were both unusually quiet, both thinking of a plan of action. The warden had been mulling over something for a while now. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew where Leliana would have gone. They didn't have forever to simply sit around and not act. She could feel that she had the answer; it was at the tip of her tongue.

"Morrigan." She said suddenly, jerking the witch out of her trance. "I know where she is."

"How?" The witch inquired.

"I- I just do. Do you trust me, Morrigan?"

"More than anyone else in the world." The witch replied, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." The warden replied smiling. "She's in Orlais. I just know it."

Morrigan cursed under her breath. "I should have guessed." She muttered. "We should have figured this out sooner, it'll take a while to get there. How will we get there?"

"We can't go by ship; we don't have the necessary documents or the time to get them…"

"We're travelling illegally you mean?" The witch said grinning. "I always preferred it that way. Now if only you were a good shapeshifter…"

Eternia punched Morrigan playfully on the shoulder before replying.

"In that case we'll just have to go by land won't we?" The warden huffed. "We should leave tomorrow morning."

She turned and walked into the tent. The witch doused the fire and followed her in. Eternia gasped as she felt the witch's lips on her neck and arms encircling her waist.

"We need rest you know…" Eternia muttered.

"So?" Morrigan said, smiling seductively.

Eternia fell to the floor of the tent. Laughing, she drew the witch down on top of her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The bard trailed the courier silently. She drifted through the crowds as naturally as she had years ago. The man in front of her had been to the estates of people who seemed to be of very prominent stature. He had delivered envelopes and left. She watched him pause for a few moments at a street vendor's stall. She quickened her pace and swerved to brush somewhat roughly against him.

She apologized profusely before continuing on her path, a slightly crumpled envelope in her fist. This sleight of hand wasn't new to her at all. She stood at a street corner and examined the letter. The envelope had a name and an address but the invitation inside contained neither. Deimos had been correct after all. It was quite a beautiful piece of parchment. The ink ran elegantly down the page and the royal stamp of Orlias embossed it at the bottom. This must have been an important occasion.

She decided that gathering a little more information might be useful so she slipped into a tavern. Leliana purposefully chose one of the less upmarket places. She seated herself and she attracted the immediate attention of the bartender. He seemed rather eager to serve her. She ordered a drink and began to probe him gently. He answered carefully before gradually sinking into a comfortable conversation.

"What can you tell me about Chevalier Cameron and Christine?" She whispered. This is what she had actually wanted answered all along.

"Well, none of us should be talking much about them" The bartender muttered. "They came out of nowhere, if you know what I mean. Everyone's pretty sure Cameron got where he is with some careful murders and blackmail but you could get killed for saying that. Christine's a mystery though, I have no idea. Most people look past that all because she's so good looking. They're the empress' most trusted friends. Rumor is they practically control her though I don't know if there's any truth to that."

The bard thanked him and left, tipping him generously. She hadn't learned anything new but she was happy in conforming Deimos' stories. Night was falling and she still had some things to do. If she was going to a party tomorrow she had to look the part. She grinned joyously as she walked into a clothing store.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos materialized in the room. Night had fallen outside. He stared at Christine who was sitting at the desk, writing something. Her back faced him so she hadn't noticed him yet. She had swung herself a room in the empress' palace; she really was as influential as he thought. It was quite a beautiful room though. No luxuries spared at all.

Suddenly, her head snapped back and she locked eyes with him. There was surprise on her face. But then, her features changed subtly. Her face grew harder and her gaze much sharper, now showing recognition. The ghost grinned; he could practically feel the aura of power. He knew he had been correct but it was nice to have conformation.

"You." Christine said; recognition apparent in her voice.

Deimos laughed madly, the sound echoing through the room. He then smiled before replying.

"The tevinter dragon god of beauty. It is a pleasure to see you Urthemiel. But tell me, I didn't think your kind acted this way…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapters. Explanations coming soon. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update will be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_grover11606: Hmmmm, we'll see soon enough I guess. And thanks!_

_StarKrazy: And the plot thickens a bit more ;) Thanks for reviewing! _


	8. Marionettes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Here's chapter 7. For those who thought Eternia and Morrigan were behaving awkwardly last time (too upbeat) and Leliana in general (same), this chapter should clear things up a bit. I apologize for not including one of these sections last time to make it it clear. As usual, remember that sections written from Deimos' perspective are a little incoherent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7 – Marionettes

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You are more perceptive than I thought o killer of mine." Christine addressed Deimos. "And what acting are you referring to?"

Deimos' smile fell and a serious look covered his face.

"It's a little pathetic Urthemiel, that's all. You're in a symbiotic relationship with a human's soul. None of the old gods have ever done that. These humans think you can't do it at all. So why now?"

"Normally we would try to dominate the human's mind for ourselves. In this you are correct." Christine replied. "However you would do well to remember that no old god has been truly free for a long time. Also, you drained all my energy with your little trick. I must maintain a symbiotic bond; I cannot survive alone in the body."

Deimos nodded. "True enough I suppose. But tell me, I am curious now. Is Christine still in there? Is she still in control of her faculties at all?"

"What you see is mostly the mortal you call Christine." Urthemiel whispered. "I expend great energy by taking direct control in this manner. However, while the human in free to act as she wishes; her important decisions are subject to my will."

"I see." Deimos mused. "Why her though? Are you trying to prove a point by possessing someone particularly good looking?"

"Perhaps I am." The old god said smiling. "But I tire of these questions; I do not have much energy to expend. What do you want?"

"I believe the real question is, what do you want Urthemiel? Why this war, why any of this? Do you want revenge…"

"Perhaps that is part of the motive. In reality the old gods wish to be revered once more. We ruled these lands once and we shall again. My revenge on you however seems to be cut short."

"Too bad then." Deimos was smiling again. "It is amusing though to see a tevinter god cooperate with a human. Does she know of your presence?"

"She does, but she cannot do a thing about it. I do not let her speak of it. And soon enough this body will be mine to keep. I grow stronger day by day."

"I know what you are in truth, Urthemiel. I know the old gods are but spirits of the fade."

"So, what do you intend to do? Confront us in our domain? You would stand no chance."

"True. Listen, this is where we stand. You are the only old god that is free. The others sleep and will not be awakened by anything other than the darkspawn. I suppose you have an intention to free the others?"

"Perhaps I even have a way…"

Deimos analyzed the situation carefully. He had guessed most of this himself from the moment he knew Christine was possessed. Perhaps there was another solution he could pursue. Yes, it would work. He didn't have to match wits with a god. There was an easier way out.

"Listen to me." The ghost said calmly. "I believe this will interest you greatly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana strode towards the forests on the outskirts of the city. She felt annoyed at how happy she was. She had wanted to let go of everything, to forget. She had never thought it would work or be this easy. Eternia and Morrigan weren't here but she felt surprisingly complete, disturbingly complete. But she wasn't going to complain yet. She had to seduce someone that night and it would be a lot harder if she ended up depressed.

She stopped and plucked some deathroot from the shrubs.

"What now Deimos?" She said in exasperation. Deimos had insisted on a very particular set of ingredients.

"Trust me; it'll be well worth it." He said. "First of all open that flask of concentrated acid. Now, drop a bit of deathroot. A little more. That's it."

Leliana jerked herself away as the concoction fumed violently. She cursed under her breath. She wouldn't have been surprised if Deimos was trying to kill her with this.

"Now add some of the demonic ichor. I'm shocked though, how did you manage to buy demonic ichor?"

"You can buy anything in Orlais' underworld if you look hard enough." Was the bard's somewhat distracted reply as she held the violently sizzling flask as far away as she could.

"Now dissolve the elfroot. Yes, I know it's medicinal. Just do it." He said, cutting off Leliana's question. "Now, for the last touch add an excess of refined Lyrium. I'm guessing we ran out of the stolen money."

The bard nodded as the liquid in the flask turned a bright purple and stopped fizzing completely. At Deimos' instruction she coated a small dagger carefully with it. She then sheathed the dagger, corked the bottle and hid them on her person.

"I've never heard of a poison like this before." She muttered.

"I wouldn't have expected you to." Deimos replied indulgently.

"I don't understand." She said softly although Deimos overheard. "Why do I feel so damn normal?"

"Enjoy it." The ghost said indifferently. "You have a party tonight anyway. It's almost twilight, you should get ready. Do tell me though; do you honestly believe you can seduce her?"

"Trust me." Was all Leliana said as she walked back towards the city.

Deimos smiled before vanishing, he had other work to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan and Eternia had left early in the morning and much to Deimos' annoyance they hadn't spoken a word since then. They settled down by the campfire they had set up. The uncomfortable silence continued for a while.

"What happened last night, Morrigan?" The warden asked in a lost voice. "Why did we enjoy ourselves so much? It's never been like that since Leliana left."

"I- I'm sorry." The witch whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

Deimos was utterly uninterested in the rest of the conversation. He was getting slightly upset. He hated doing things by trial and error. Yet there seemed to be little choice here.

He had been impressed by the bard, he wouldn't deny it. The thought that rose up most prominently of course was that Leliana should carry on his legacy. But she wouldn't work with him like that. She was helping in Orlais for her own reasons; she would never agree to aid him in achieving his other goals. Unless she didn't have anything left to live for.

What he was thinking of doing was vile. He admitted that. Yet it was also worth it, no? He would have a successor, a way to continue his efforts of guiding Ferelden to peace. He would do it. There was no other option. He was more than willing to live with a little guilt.

Of course he couldn't simply have Eternia and Morrigan killed. Leliana would probably blame him first. Also, killing them was no simple task. He would have to operate using abilities they didn't think he had. If he could grant Eternia and Morrigan happiness in this situation and then show the bard that they were happier without her than with…

Well after that it would be easy to shatter her psyche. Of course, he would take the responsibility of putting it back together. He could add purpose to her empty life. And then he would have a successor, so to say. He cracked a half smile. He had manipulated events over centuries; compared to that this was far too easy.

He saw the witch and the warden hug each other tenderly. He would have to try something a little different when they were asleep. For now though, he had a party to attend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And what a party it was. He hovered near the ceiling, completely invisible. The number of guests, the space, the music, the dance area, it was all quite exquisite. His eyes trailed Leliana who was wearing a rather luxurious black dress that didn't hide much of her assets. She was lucky Urthemiel would be exerting no control at this time. The bard was good but he doubted her ability to seduce gods.

He saw her approach Christine and proffer an arm, asking for a dance. A little conversation followed before they moved towards the dance floor. Deimos grinned as they began to dance. They were just like puppets on a string, all of them. Of course, he was the puppeteer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next up date should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Snafu1000: I hope this chapter cleared things up a bit. Thanks a lot for review, helps me know where I did something a bit silly :)_

_paxm: Thanks! As to what Deimos is up to... Well it'll become clear over the course of the story. We have a way to go yet. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._


	9. Symphony of Darkness

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, on to chapter 8. I'm not particularly good at this writing this stuff (reading should make it clear) but I gave it a shot. Hope it didn't turn out too badly. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. Also, this chapter carries a warning for sexual situations. It's nothing explicit but nonetheless._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8 – Symphony of Darkness

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana danced slowly, her arms wrapped around Christine's waist. Her blue eyes locked with the green eyes of her quarry. They danced slowly in the grand hall, with the dim light casting enchanting shadows. The bard was impressed; even she had rarely attended such exquisite events. Perhaps Deimos was right about Orlais growing more and more decadent. She tried to gradually guide her partner towards one of the darker corners of the hall.

Christine was about as tall and definitely a treat to look at. And she looked lovelier with the long low cut purple dress that she wore. Her hair was let down loose. She was quite different from the other nobles, dressed in ridiculously fashionable clothing. Yes, there was certainly something different about this woman. Her hands were settled around Leliana's back, a warm smile on her face. The bard drew Christine a little closer than needed, their faces now mere inches apart.

"I haven't seen you around before." Warm breath tickled Leliana's face.

"I'm new around here." She replied softly. "I'm Leliana. And you are?"

She just wanted to toy with Christine a little bit. The more comfortable they were, the easier this would all be. She felt a little guilty about enjoying herself but she would think of that once this was done. Christine leaned forward till her mouth was just a few centimeters from the bard's ear. She whispered softly.

"Christine. Very pleased to meet you."

Leliana forced herself to retain control. She was surprised as Christine began to guide them quicker towards the corner she had been thinking of. The bard drew her partner closer and let her hands fall a little lower. Christine laughed seductively as she drew her face so close to Leliana's that their lips were almost touching.

"My o my." She whispered. If the bard had moved even a little their lips would have been pressed together. "What are you thinking?"

Leliana tightened her grasp on Christine's backside a little more, inciting a giggle.

"Maybe I'm thinking the same thing you are."

The bard felt their lips brush together lightly before Christine withdrew a bit, grinning confidently. Leliana was beginning to wonder which one of them was being seduced. She could practically hear Deimos' amused laughter. Leliana let out an involuntary gasp as Christine rubbed her thigh against the bard's. Leliana found herself in a dark and dim corner, in the shadow of a stairwell. They would be quite invisible to everyone else from here. Before she could react, Christine slammed her lips against Leliana's, her tongue quickly penetrating the bard's mouth. In a moment her lips withdrew, leaving Leliana a bit dazed.

"I do think I've taken a liking to you." Christine said seductively as she pinned the bard against a wall.

Leliana moaned as Christine's hand reached up towards her breast and her lips attacked the bard's neck. She certainly hadn't expected this.

"Incompetent fool." She heard Deimos mutter in her ear, although she was barely paying attention. "I had expected you to be in control of the situation. Well, I suppose we get the same result either way."

The bard wrapped her arms around Christine's neck and drew her in for a long kiss. They eventually broke apart for air, their bodies plastered against one another. Christine began to move to the slow music, rubbing her body across Leliana's. Even through the clothing, the feeling was intense.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Leliana gasped as Christine rubbed her neck against the bard's.

"Would my quarters do?" Was the calm reply.

"No guards?"

"My dear, I'm not an official. Just a good friend of the empress. Now, care to join me?"

Leliana grasped her hand as they made their way up the stairwell, sharing small kisses. They stumbled into Christine's room. The bard lowered one hand to tap the dagger hidden in the dress. She would need to do it soon.

The two of them untangled and locked eyes, smiling.

"Urthemiel." Deimos' voice rang out as he appeared in the chamber. "This is the assassin I mentioned; perhaps you would be so kind as to act."

"Urthemiel! What?" The bard shouted as Christine's eyes sharpened and her face hardened. An aura of power seemed to engulf the room. Leliana was in far too much shock to reach for the dagger.

"Well well Deimos." Urthemiel whispered. "You actually helped me. I had doubted you to be honest, for obvious reasons."

"I told you. I prefer to back the winner." He laughed. He turned and locked eyes with the bard. "Sorry Leliana. But I'd much rather have a god on my side than you."

"Bastard." She muttered in reply. She stepped back collapsing against the wall. Was she really to believe this was an old god? There was nothing to do now. She closed her eyes, so much for her wish to go back. She hadn't even stopped the war. Why had she trusted Deimos even this much? She had been a fool and now she was going to pay for it.

She opened her eyes to see Urthemiel grabbing a sword. Christine leapt at him with inhuman speed. She wouldn't possibly have the time to react. An unearthly scream tore through the air as Christine collapsed writhing on the floor. Blue light surged violently around the body and the room. She looked up to see Deimos' face had a concentrated expression and his hand was pointing at the body on the ground.

"Stab her in the leg with the dagger. Now." Deimos commanded.

"What have you done?" Leliana shot back.

"I have isolated Urthemiel's soul from the fade." Deimos said simply. "He would not have expected it, I don't think he though it possible. Urthemiel himself, the spirit of the fade is now encased in that body. If he were at full strength Christine's soul would have been annihilated. The knife in the leg. Now. If he gains control of his faculties it'll be over."

Wordlessly Leliana undid the dagger.

"What is this?" Urthemiel's tortured cry filled the room.

"Seems you can be killed. I guess my hunch was right. But then, you're not much of a god are you? Oh well, I suppose I'll find a real god eventually." Deimos said lazily.

The dagger drove its way into Christine's leg. Purple smoke began to rise from the wound, intermingling with the blue energy drenching the room. In a flash and an unearthly scream the energy and the vapors vanished. Leliana lay dazed next to Christine's unmoving body. The room appeared completely intact. Deimos was chuckling softly.

"That poison was something Andraste and I worked on." He said smiling. "It was designed to purge fade spirits and demons from possessed humans. We never managed to test though. It only worked on Urthemiel because of his weakened state."

The bard was too shocked to react, trying to soak in the events of the past few minutes.

"Check her pulse." Deimos instructed, pointing at Christine. "Ideally the poison shouldn't have killed her but I am interested in what really happened."

Leliana laid her hand against Christine's wrist and nodded. She was breathing too, although it was a bit shallow.

"Time to go." Deimos said, indicating one of the windows in the room. "Everyone in the castle would have heard those screams."

She hoisted Christine's body across her shoulder at Deimos' instruction. She was numb at couldn't think straight. The next hour was spent dashing stealthily through the streets of Val Royeaux, blindly following the ghost's orders. It seemed like forever before she collapsed in the wilderness on the city outskirts.

She lay Christine down and stared at Deimos, locking eyes.

"You… saved me…" She whispered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_grover11606: Thanks a lot! Hope you like what else I have planned :)_


	10. The Demon's Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter nine. This chapter basically sets up a lot of stuff to be explored through the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy it!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 9 – The Demon's Heart

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pale streams of moonlight filtered through the trees, lighting the ground in a mystical bluish light. Deimos' expression completely blank, his gaze locked with the bard's. Neither of them moved for a long time till the ghost finally responded.

"So I did." He said simply. "It was the most logical course of action."

"Working with me was more useful than working with an old god?" Leliana questioned in disbelief.

"No." Deimos whispered; the bard barely heard it.

"Then why?" Leliana asked again. This time she wasn't letting him go until she got some damn answers.

The ghost raised his head, he was now smiling. The bard could have sworn there was a hint of genuine sadness in that smile.

"Because you remind me of someone." He said simply.

Leliana's curiosity piqued, she was also a bit excited. She was actually getting answers out of him. Maybe she'd finally find out why he wanted her for this damn job.

"Who?" She demanded.

Deimos' smile only widened before he responded.

"Andraste."

The atmosphere froze around them. The bard's mouth opened and closed again. Deimos was comparing her to Andraste? Comparing her to the prophet of old? She had been devoted to the chantry for so long, it was almost like being compared to the god you worship.

"It was just like the last time." The ghost continued, whispering softly. "To betray or to save. Where betrayal is the rational choice. Ah, but the guilt… I couldn't have done it a second time."

"You actually feel guilty about betraying Andraste?" The bard asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course."

"How come… you just don't seem like a person who would…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Deimos said softly. "Think over what you know, it really isn't that hard."

Silence engulfed the clearing once more. Only broken by the occasional noise of an animal or the breathing of the bard or the unconscious Christine. Leliana thought, she thought through everything she knew. Of course, there was only one answer she kept coming up with. She would have dismissed it as impossible hours ago. But this time, she was willing to ask.

"You loved her, didn't you?" She questioned pointedly.

"Yes, that is what you humans call it." The ghost responded simply.

Leliana froze again. Deimos loved her? It was hard to accept that Deimos could love at all.

"Did she… love you too?" The bard ventured.

"Yes." Came the monosyllabic reply.

"Yet, you betrayed her?"

"Of course." Deimos replied with no hesitation. "We had decided to not be involved with each other in that sense anyway. It would have made the war too complicated. It was better that way. Otherwise, it would have been harder to pick the rational option. Her death was the best way to solve things."

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"You deserve to know some of the story at least. Though, I doubt you'll ever get the full thing. Regardless, our guest is stirring."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And thus are you offered a place among the Cardinal Mages. Thus are you called upon to devote your life to the protection of Orlais' ruler. Do you accept, Isaac?"

Issac's heart was beating rapidly with excitement. He couldn't believe his mage studies would have ever led him to the Cardinal Mages. To be offered a position among the ruler's most elite guards was a rare honor. He looked up nervously at Rash'tan. The old man with the long white robe was standing proof that the Cardinal Mages accepted all. He was a Tevinter blood mage once and now he led the group.

"I accept the position and all responsibilities that come with it." He replied, his throat very dry. "I swear to devote my life to empress Celene I and then to all succeeding rulers. My life before their own. My body for their every need. I submit myself for the glory of Orlais."

"Welcome to the Cardinal Mages." Rash'tan said, holding his arms wide.

Isaac rose, relieved that the formalities were over. He took the pure white robe with reverence as he glanced around the room. A simple circular room with a floor composed entirely of black stone. Simple white pillars rose to meet the golden ceiling.

There were five of them now. This was the first surprise; he had always assumed there were only two. But now, with a war brewing he supposed security was a growing concern. He grinned as he thought over what got him here. A small village boy with magical talent. He had turned out to be a prodigy, to be accepted at the age of twenty one into this group was unheard of. Rash'tan had always been around as far as he knew and Diana had been working with him. She was a sweet middle aged woman who had been responsible for bringing him here in the first place.

Then you had Eugene, a forty-something year old who had been recruited recently. And last there was Emily. He glanced shyly at the young woman with shoulder length blond hair and a pale complexion. She had completed her initiation barely an hour before he had. Isaac had made it a point to get to know her as well as he could.

"Now that you're among us, you should probably know that we are not simply the empress' guards, she has enough people for that." Rash'tan said. "Our true purpose is to guard from demons and spirits and to fight under desperate circumstances."

Isaac nodded, he had expected that. Otherwise why would they only recruit mages? Something had been nagging him though. He mustered up some courage as he tried to get to his point.

"I thought there were only two Cardinal Mages at a time…" He began.

"Indeed, that is usually the case." Diana responded quickly. "However, we are expanding our numbers due to the war…"

"I- do you really think the war is a good idea?" Isaac blurted out.

"I agree." Emilt said firmly. "I don't see the point."

Eugene gave a curt nod from his corner. Diana's eyes turned to Rash'tan, who sighed.

"Our personal feelings do not matter in the slightest." He said softly. "While I do not see the point of the war, I am not fit to judge. We are to protect the empress, no more and no less. We will adjourn for the moment. Try to stay within the palace premises as much as possible. You may be called upon at a moment's notice."

They all nodded and filed out of the door. Isaac held back to talk to Emily. She turned to look at him. He calmed his nerves before speaking.

"I- I was going to get dinner. Would… would you like to join me?" He stuttered.

"Of course." Emily said smiling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana gradually helped Christine lean against a tree. She was very much alive but weak, and her leg wound had given her a limp.

"Wh- what happened?" She said in a shaky voice.

The bard opened her mouth but was cut away by Deimos.

"Urthemiel has left you." He said calmly. "However, the real question is who you are? How did this all come about?"

Leliana looked reproachfully at Deimos who ignored her completely. Surely it wasn't a good idea to pressure Christine so soon after she had regained consciousness.

"I- I come from a small town some distance from Val Royeaux." She said and swallowed before continuing. "I had just gotten involved in politics after my education. I was considering coming to the capital to see if I could find a better job here. And one day… that… thing- it just took over."

She looked down and paused a few moments before speaking again.

"I… had free will most of the time. But it took over whenever it wanted to. It got me close to the empress, got me influence and then… it used that to generate a war." She was almost in tears now. "I helped Cameron get where he is now. He's a madman, crazy after a war with Ferelden. I never wanted this, any of this."

"Shh, it's ok." Leliana said, hugging Christine softly. She calmed down after a few moments.

"Much as I expected." Deimos said. "Now, to finish this."

"I want to help." Christine said firmly.

"Thank you, that would help us a great deal." Deimos said. At the same moment Leliana spoke.

"No, you should just stay safe."

They turned and glared at each other for a moment.

"Christine, leave us for a moment." Deimos ordered as Christine hesitantly walked a distance away.

"You can't get her involved in this, she's innocent!" The bard yelled.

"She's involved either way. Urthemiel's death hasn't dissolved her position." Deimos shot back. "She can help you get close to Cameron and the empress. It's the easiest way. What's more, she offers a permanent solution to our problem."

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? After Cameron and the empress die, it wouldn't be very difficult to maneuver her to the empress' seat."

"You want her to be the new empress?" The bard asked incredulously.

"She is very intelligent, perhaps dangerously so. Also, she owes us a great deal and she does not seem the kind who would start pointless wars. It is the perfect arrangement, admit it." Deimos countered. "Besides, you almost killed her. Take advantage of the fact that she's still alive."

Leliana accepted grudgingly and told Christine they would appreciate her assistance. For the moment, she also stuck with Deimos' incessant demand to not reveal the whole plan for now.

"I can get you into the palace but we need a good excuse." Christine mused, seemingly recovered from the trauma. Perhaps Deimos was right about her being strong willed and smart.

"Why not pretend to be lovers?" The ghost suggested, with an amused smile on his face.

Leliana would have gladly driven him through if she could have. Regardless of what she thought of him now, he was a sadist either way.

"I think that'll be perfect." Christine said, smiling seductively. "But do we have to pretend?"

"I'm sorry." Leliana said softly. "But…"

"You have someone else?" Christine said plainly, slightly disappointed. "It's alright. I understand. We'll leave tomorrow so they don't send out a search party for me. I think I need some rest now."

Leliana smiled before bidding her goodnight and heading towards a nearby stream. Christine turned to stare at the ghost who was following the bard with his eyes. He had a calculating look on his face.

"What's the real story here?" She asked.

"Clever." He said chuckling. "As I expected. There's no need for you to give up just yet, but be gentle."

"I wasn't intending to give up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana looked blankly at the running stream, millions of thoughts and emotions rushing through her mind.

"Why did you reject her?" Deimos' voice asked from behind.

"Do I need to answer?"

"Guilt, of course."

"I love Eternia and Morrigan, I'm not turning my back on them."

"It's doubtful you'll leave here alive. Why not enjoy your last days?"

"No."

"You were perfectly happy a few days ago. What changed?"

"I don't even know why I was happy." She said bitterly. She spun around in realization and shot a dark look at the ghost. "What. Did. You. Do?"

He smiled nonchalantly. "I made you happy; I made Eternia and Morrigan happy. I've been influencing your subconscious minds. The less the pain the better you'll concentrate and the sooner they'll recover from your untimely demise."

Leliana was seething as she struggled to put words together. "Stop it." Was all she managed.

"I made the pain go away, isn't that a good thing?"

"Pain, memories and regrets are what makes us human, not that you would know anything about that."

"What an unusual thing to say." Deimos said in an amused manner. "I shall stop, if it pleases you. I still don't see why you won't sleep with Christine though."

"I will not have sex with someone else behind my lovers' backs!" She spat.

"But they're doing the exact same thing. Only with each other." He replied softly, the bard barely picking it up.

"It's different. We all love each other, I don't mind."

"Ah, but should they be having playful and enjoyable sex behind your back?"

"That would be your fault."

"But I did the same thing to you and you're resisting the urge."

"Go away!" Leliana screamed in fury. "I can't believe I actually thought you had a heart."

"Of course, but do remember what I said. Not that you could forget it even if you wanted to. And just because I have a heart, doesn't mean I _have _to care."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update may be slightly delayed due to a lot of college work._

_To my reviewers:_

_StarKrazy: Thank! Also, ask and you shall receive :p_

_grover11606: Thank you! Here's some of the stuff I had up my sleeve, with more to come._


	11. Proof

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Let the story continue. Here's chapter 10, I hope you like it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10 – Proof

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The glory and beauty of the empress' palace had changed little across the years. It stood steadfast as a reminder of the ruler's power, wealth and also of the divide between the rich and the poor. Leliana strolled through the palace gates, her muscles were tense. Her right hand firmly grasped Christine's as they walked, their shoulders practically touching. No one questioned her about her presence.

"Just follow my lead if anything happens." Christine had told her before they entered the palace.

They walked into one of the side doors and through richly carpeted hallways and staircases. A mixture of nobles and servants passed them by, the nobles nodding in acknowledgement and the servants bowing almost to the floor.

"Just how much influence do you have in this place?" Leliana inquired softly.

"Enough." Christine whispered.

She eventually pasued upon encountering a very young man dressed in a pure white robe who promptly bowed.

"Lady Christine." He said respectfully.

"You are Isaac, no?" She asked.

"Yes my lady."

"Well, allow me to personally congratulate the newest of our Cardinal Mages. The empress shall be safe in your hands."

"Thank you, my lady."

With that Christine nodded and walked on.

"I'll explain later." She whispered into the bard's ear.

They had to stop only one more time when a nobleman confronted Christine.

"Ah, greetings Christine." He said jovially. "I missed you at last night's party. Just getting back are we?"

"Maybe I am." Christine said smirking. "And how are you Daniel?"

"Perfectly fine." He said, a wide smile plastered across his face. "But do tell me, who is this lovely young woman?"

Christine gently squeezed her hand to let her know that she should reply herself.

"I am Leliana, my lord." She said respectfully.

"Is this your newest catch Christine?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Christine's response was to simply tug Leliana's arm and kiss her. The bard froze for a moment before her senses kicked in and she kissed back. They broke apart after a few moments, with Christine smirking at Daniel.

"Must you always mock me so?" He said in exasperation. "Anyway, good day to you and don't let this one get away."

"Don't worry." She replied. "I don't intend to."

Without further interruptions they made it to Christine's quarters. Leliana plopped herself on a couch, pleased to be able to sit in comfort. Christine sat down opposite her, and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Sorry about earlier." She said. "Daniel is just so persistent; it was the easiest way to get rid of him."

"It's alright." Leliana said. "Let's just try to avoid it where possible."

Christine nodded.

"Don't lie, dear bard." Deimos' voice said as he appeared. "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Quiet you damn ghost!" She spat.

He simply chuckled with amusement before turning to Christine.

"The Cardinal Mages, there are only supposed to be two." He said softly. "That boy was not one of them."

"There order was expanded due to the coming war." Christine explained. "It was assumed that the queen's life would be at greater risk."

"What are the Cardinal Mages?" Leliana asked.

"They're a special group of mages who serve as personal bodyguards to the queen." Christine replied. "They aren't with her at all times but are called upon at the slightest sign of a threat. They are handpicked from among the best mages Orlais can get its hands on. If you intend to assassinate the empress, they will be a potent threat."

"Isn't their primary purpose protection against spirits and demon?" Deimos asked with a shrewd look in his eye.

"Initially, yes." Came the reply. "But since such occurrences are rare…"

"How do they combat demons or spirits exactly?"

"I'm not entirely certain but I believe they use some sort of enchanted Lyrium circle to trap the entity and whither it to death."

"Many entities can easily escape such circles, then what?"

"I believe they confront the being in the fade itself."

"Do they now?" Deimos said smiling. "Thank you. You are very well informed."

"I make it a point."

"I'll need my weapons." Leliana said after a short pause. "They're in a tavern in the city."

"I'll have someone get them, trust me. It'll be fine." Christine said. "I think we all need some rest now."

"Indeed." Deimos said. "You have work to do at night. Christine, do you know where we could acquire papers that prove the war brewing here."

Christine nodded. "I'll take you there, but we should wait for nightfall. Leliana, if you like there's a guest room through that door or you could join me in my bed."

The bard gave her an annoyed glance before marching into the guest room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos observed as the two women marched resolutely down the path. They had been making amazing time. He was honestly surprised. Perhaps he shouldn't have stopped his actions on their minds. Why had he caved in to the bard's request anyway? Just because she reminded him of… Andraste. Something was wrong with him. He had left these emotions behind long ago. He had to focus. Even if he left these two to journey at their current pace, he would probably be able to execute his plan perfectly. Besides, he didn't need to do anything now. He had more than enough to use against Leliana.

"We're almost at the border, how do you intend to get across?" Morrigan asked. The question had been preying on her mind for some time now.

Eternia paused for a moment and looked at the witch. "We'll have to sneak across. We're not killing anyone. That would practically be an act of war."

Morrigan hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I still think breaking past would be a lot simpler. But I cannot refuse you, let's go."

The ghost knew well enough what went on near the Orlesian borders these days. There would probably be killing, one way or another. All he had to hope for was that these two did not figure out what was going on. He was less worried about Eternia, she would trust Orlais just far enough. It was the shrewd and somewhat cynical mind of the witch he had to be careful of.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana hugged the wall and slowly peered around the corner of the hall. Two guards, she could make them out in the somewhat dim light. They were muttering something to one another, clearly not very alert. But they didn't have to be, she was deep in the palace now. Only an insider would have made it this far without being seen.

"Aren't you glad Christine is involved?" Deimos asked. "We'd never have gotten here otherwise."

The bard nodded and strung her bow, readying an arrow. She marveled again at the exquisite instrument in her hands. It was an honor to see it, let alone hold it and use it.

"They'll know an insider was responsible." Leliana breathed softly.

"Obviously." The ghost responded. "We'll just have to finish off our job before they find you out. Besides, we can always… inhibit their investigation a little. Go quickly. The sooner this is done the better."

Leliana spun around the corner and released, the arrow ripping through the guard's neck. The other one turned in shock and received an arrow in the forehead before he could even scream. The bard ran nimbly down the hall and plucked the arrows carefully out of their bodies. She cursed softly as one of the arrows snapped. Several minutes later she had collected every fragment she could find. She pulled out the key Christine had given her and unlocked the door in front of her. She slipped inside and silently closed the door behind her.

The guard changed every three hours, she had enough time. She quickly pulled out several pieces of parchment, each embossed with Orlais' royal seal courtesy of Christine. She searched through the lone cabinet in the small room till she found what she was searching for. The war documents. She quickly began to copy down the contents. She finished in what she thought must have been an hour. She quickly returned the originals to the cabinet where she had found them. She slipped the parchment back into her dress and left the room, locking it behind her. Nothing had changed. Silently she made her way back to Christine's quarters.

The bard slipped into the room to find Christine waiting for her. The woman opposite her breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was worried." She said softly. "Well, nothing went wrong I hope?"

"No, it went perfectly." Leliana said, giving a small smile. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime. What now?"

"Get some rest." The ghost said, joining them in the room. "There is more to be done, but it will require some planning."

They nodded and departed to their rooms. Leliana collapsed in bed, thoughts rushing through her mind. This was almost done. She just had to stay alive a bit longer, then she could see Eternia and Morrigan again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update may again be delayed a bit due to more college work._

_grover11606: Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_paxm: Thanks! Yes, you shall learn more of that past as we go along. I hope you like what I have planned._


	12. Investigation

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, I apologize for the rather long delay but I've been extremely busy. Anyway, I should be able to return to quicker updates now. Here's Chapter 11, I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 11 – Investigation

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac walked quickly down the hall, Emily trailing behind him. He was admittedly a tad frantic after what he had heard. Guards dead in front of a room with secret documents? What disturbed him all the more were the contents of the room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked, walking a bit hesitantly. "I mean, we're just bodyguards."

"I can help. Trust me." Isaac responded.

Emily nodded and followed him down the hall. He prayed he could make good on his promise. He was intelligent, or so his instructors had always told him. A real prodigy. The guards simply nodded and let them pass, no one obstructed Cardinal Mages. He froze at the scene; a few elite guards wandered the area aimlessly. Two dead bodies lay on the floor, apparently unmoved since their death. His eyes automatically analyzed the wounds. Only a single injury evident on each guard. Arrow wounds; he was certain of that. One through the neck the other in the forehead. No arrows lying around. He rubbed his temple; whoever he was dealing with was very good at their job.

"What did they take?" He asked the sergeant.

"That's just it, nothing's missing. We're positive on that. Maybe they were looking for something else and stumbled on this corridor by accident." The guard muttered.

Something didn't fit. Isaac thought it over carefully. He was looking at this like a big puzzle, he had always been good at puzzles.

"You found no arrow fragments at all?"

"None."

He mulled over this for a moment. "Why would our intruder go to all the trouble of removing the arrows? It would have been a long process once the arrows were embedded in the bodies."

"So that we couldn't trace them of course." Emily said, a bit skeptical of Isaac's investigation.

"Yes, of course." He said patiently. "But if they had been using arrows of standard Orlesian make, the military kind, then we would never have traced them anywhere. So they were clearly either using special arrows or arrows of a foreign make."

He smiled as realization dawned on Emily's features before continuing.

"What's more, I sense no magic here at all so I doubt the arrows were magical. The absence of any burns indicates that no burning arrows were used. In fact, since there are no traces at all, the arrows have to be normal ones. Which means they were of foreign make. No Orlesian would use foreign arrows when local ones were so much easier to access. It obviously implies that our intruder is a foreigner, probably a spy."

The sergeant stared dumbfounded at the young man in front of him. He had made more sense of this mess in five minutes than they had in hours.

"The Cardinal Mages really are as good as they say." He breathed.

Isaac was pleased; he loved it when a puzzle started coming together. Emily was impressed but there was still a long way to go.

"That was brilliant." She said patting him on the shoulder. His heart fluttered for a moment. "Still, the range of possibilities is still huge. We've been at war with so many nations that it could be anyone. Nevarra, Antiva…"

"Ferelden." Isaac said firmly.

"That's the least likely." Emily said pointedly. "They think we're at peace. What, with all the negotiations, communications and treaties. Besides, how do you know?"

"Because it's all too convenient. Not a single guard was alerted, that means the intruder had inside help. What's more, these are the only two guards in the entire palace who are dead. Which obviously means that the intruder found what they were looking for right here. It's extremely unlikely that someone without help would come directly to the right place with no other casualties. They needn't have taken the documents; they could just have copied them down or memorized them."

"You have a point." Emily mused.

"Sir, the door was locked. They couldn't have got in." The sergeant interrupted.

"It would be extremely foolish of the spy to assume that there would be no lock on the door. The fact that it was locked after they finished means they had a key. There's a spy and a traitor in the castle. Sergeant, are there any Fereldans in the palace?"

"Apart from a few old servants who moved here, none to my knowledge."

"Well, keep an eye out. We need to pursue this further."

He spoke a while with Emily, discussing possibilities. Isaac was completely unaware of the ghostly eyes that followed his progress.

"_Clever boy._" Deimos thought. "_I'll probably have to get rid of him in time. Now Leliana should be glad she killed those other guards and stole those pointless documents before the real job._"

"Sergeant!" A guard yelled as he skidded around the corner. "We found three more dead bodies, killed much the same way. And a number of trade manifests are missing."

Emily nodded. "Well, I guess this is cleared up. Still, good deduction Isaac. It's just that we didn't have enough information."

"Yes." Isaac muttered. "The intruder sneaks here, kills the guards. Finds out he's in the wrong place then goes to the right place and gets what he wants. Makes sense. Too much sense."

The last part was whispered so that only he could hear it. With that the two Cardinal Mages left the guards to sort out the situation. Something about the whole scenario troubled Isaac greatly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos appeared in the room to find Leliana and Christine seated opposite each other. Their conversation abruptly stopped. The bard cast him an expectant glance.

"Oh, no complications of any significance." He responded calmly. "Tell me, when are you meeting Chevalier Cameron?"

"Tomorrow." Christine replied. "Me and Cameron have a meeting place for… undercover matters."

"Did you use a runner to carry messages to fix tomorrow's appointment?"

Christine nodded hesitantly.

"He has to die." Deimos said quietly.

"This is going too far!" Leliana shouted in outrage getting to her feet.

Deimos sighed.

"Do you have any idea how much is at stake here?" He replied venomously. "A few pitiful human lives is a paltry price to pay in stopping this war."

The bard eventually nodded and sat down, an unhappy expression on her face.

"Whatever you were it was never human." Christine muttered to Deimos.

"Funny. A week ago I would have considered that a compliment."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon (hopefully)._

_To my reviewers:_

_Snafu1000: You make an interesting point. We shall see soon enough. Thanks for the review!_

_StarKrazy: Thanks! More sneaky to come... I think._

_interesting2125: Thanks a lot for pointing it out. I was trying something with the pacing here, perhaps some changes are in order. I'll think over it a bit. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Cheers!_


	13. Reflection: The Battle of Denerim

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, onward. Same things to note as the other 'Reflection' chapters. Deimos' perspective and some incoherency. This time though, the skewed perspective and incoherency are perhaps a bit higher. It also jumps at certain points. Actually, this may turn out a bit different than usual. I have no idea how this will work so feedback would be invaluable. Also, thanks to DA wiki for chant verses. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reflection: The Battle of Denerim

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos surveyed the inferno that was once the capital city of Denerim from a hillock. The darkspawn had done a rather… efficient job since they had arrived. They infested the city; burning, pillaging and destroying. The occasional screams and shouts that tore through noise of battle and destruction did not bother him. Nor was he interested in Alistair's little speech. He wasn't particularly excited about what had to be done but there was little choice. The archdemon had to die and he certainly couldn't help with that. He glanced at Morrigan; pregnant with an innocent baby soon to be a god. He shook his head. The witch shouldn't even be here; this wasn't according to plan. But now there was a new plan.

He brushed away the stray thoughts and focused on what he could make out. While the darkspawn outnumbered this army by a vast amount; the warden's army did have its advantages. One being that only the archdemon had to die and the other being that your average darkspawn isn't the world's most competent fighter. However, a bit of intelligent strategy would be needed here. He observed the army with interest. They charged headlong through Denerim's broken gateway. He sighed in frustration. Everyone made his job harder. With a tut of annoyance he teleported onto a burning building. The flames licked the barrier he had erected harmlessly.

He was admittedly impressed as the warden and her companions fought together; an unstoppable force. They cleaved through the darkspawn; trying to get deeper into the city, towards fort Drakon. He truly had put together a worthy group. He analyzed the battlefield quickly and silently promised never to underestimate the archdemon again. There was a mass of darkspawn directly in the path of the warden's group and small numbers on either side that the army was dealing with. From his vantage point though, another story was being told. The reinforcing monsters directly in front were dwindling and two large groups moved to flank the warden. What they needed to do was split up but they didn't know what was coming. He smiled as he levitated a boulder and tossed it straight in the middle of the group's tight formation. As soon as it was noticed they scattered towards both flanks, dodging the projectile.

Now they were in perfect formation to fight the darkspawn. Deimos nodded, pleased with himself. A roar tore through and above the chaotic sounds of battle. Deimos looked up and hesitated for an instant. He hadn't hesitated in a long time but the sight of the archdemon had done it. If the dragon fell upon them now, it would be over. He promptly teleported to a higher building.

He merely grinned at the horrific beast flying towards him. He had killed so many people before this battle. His magic was at extremely high levels. But he didn't want to weaken the beast too much. The warden needed to face a challenge after all. But the tainted beast's power really was quite immense. He struck it head on with a deliberately tempered spirit blast. The archdemon fired spirit fire right back. He caught it on his barrier. Deimos gritted his teeth with exertion. The blaze finally ceased and he fired again. The dragon hesitated before flying back. Deimos observed it leave with some satisfaction.

Shouts and cheers had him shift his gaze back to the entrance. He watched with mild interest as the warden rushed into the city with Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana. How interesting. He also seemed to have missed a bit of an argument between Eternia and the bard. He cracked a half-smile. Too bad. He traced their route towards the market place. It seemed they intended to take out the darkspawn generals. Riordan took another path. Deimos didn't care. That old fool was irrelevant.

He teleported to the roof of a shop and collected the scene around him. A disturbing number of ogres mulled around the area, destroying indiscriminately. The general had set himself up just outside a largely devastated chantry. How ironic.

Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me. But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion, should they set themselves against me.

It was unusual that no priest ever remembered the chant of light while being hacked to death by monsters. Deimos almost found it distressing. Andraste and he had put a lot of work into the chant. But it had worked in the end. People were like sheep. And the priests and clerics enjoyed pretending they were the herders. In truth, they were all the same. All fools. Yet all extremely eager to dispense righteous judgment upon those who would stray from the maker's path. O holy priest, why does your faith not save you from the darkspawn's axe? Deimos grinned as the warden and her three companions tore through the general and his ogres. So few realized that faith in the nonexistent was rarely rewarded.

The alienage was cleaned with the same ruthless efficiency. He smiled proudly, like a blacksmith would smile when the sword he made slew a fearsome monster. Eternia's magic really was quite impressive, Morrigan's scarcely far behind. Deimos could have done wonders with them if he taught them blood magic. He doubted the witch would care about the ramifications but dear Eternia would not wish to be named a maleficar. That would go against the maker's word.

Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are they who have taken His gift and turned it against His children. They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.

And yet Andraste herself was a maleficar. A blood mage who had used her gift to tear through the imperium and fool its enemies into thinking she was a prophet, the bride of a god. She had done it with no small amount of help from him. They had done it for the greater good. He somewhat regretted having Andraste killed, he had admired her. She was the only human he had ever met who he could connect with. Their common goal is what led to her demise. Now that he had paid the highest price possible for that goal, there was nothing that was beyond him.

He teleported to one of the city's tallest structures, a smile still lighting his face. He saw Riordan struggling on the archdemon's back. He was doing quite well in fact. That had to end. If Riordan killed the archdemon, he would know something was wrong when he didn't die. The less the questions the better. He released a minor blaze of energy, knocking Riordan off balance. He laughed cruelly as the warden's body plummeted towards the ground.

The rest of the battle went exactly as expected. They pushed onto the roof of Fort Drakon and beat the archdemon to near death. His smile only widened as the warden grasped the blade and ran for the archdemon. Arrows flew from the darkspawn who were eager to protect their god. His smile turned to an insane laugh as Leliana, Alistair and Morrigan blocked the arrows with their bodies. Their blood plopped on to the hard stone.

In their blood, the maker's will is written.

The sword tore through the dragon's skull, an inhuman scream ripped across the city.

Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts, on blacken'd wings does deceit take flight.

A pillar of light shot from the dying beast as energy enveloped Eternia. Deimos watched Morrigan stumble towards the stair way, Alistair still catching arrows on his shield, fear and hope written across Leliana's face and determination plastered across Eternia's. They thought the madness had come to an end, the nightmare was over. The pillar of light exploded and the darkspawn began to flee. In the madness Deimos had found new purpose.

Andraste was forgotten, limits were forgotten and what may once have been human in his mind snapped. He was now little more than the embodiment of a purpose, albeit a powerful and dangerously intelligent one. Willing to pay any price to accomplish his goal. Deimos wondered if he had gone insane, he doubted it though. For the first time he saw clearly. He had firmly believed when Andraste said people would get themselves to utopia. All they needed was a guiding hand. Yet that belief had finally been shattered in entirety.

These pathetic beings did not need a guiding hand. They needed to be forced to peace. And he would do it. Because that was the reason for his existence, the reason he had been created. Before he left, one final thought crossed his mind.

Your nightmare has only just begun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Feedback and criticism is appreciated. Although, I don't think there will be another chapter very much like this one. I'm not sure about whether I'll do any more 'Reflection' chapters. Though, if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to have them. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_interesting2125: Glad you liked it! I intend to explore most of those things quite soon._

_paxm: It's nice to have time to write again! Glad you like the detective bit._

_Snafu1000: Excellent point! Guess Isaac doesn't see it all ;) I hope you continue to enjoy the story._


	14. Borders

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12 – Borders

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana leaned back on the couch trying to get a hold of herself. Another man had to die tomorrow. She had poisoned the messenger's drink. He would die after a while of what would appear to be a natural illness. She was getting tired and worried, the stakes were getting higher. She felt a pair of arms lay themselves comfortingly on her shoulders. She didn't have the energy or the will to protest.

"You're so tense." Christine whispered from behind. "Relax."

The bard groaned involuntarily as Christine began to knead the flesh gently.

"Where did you learn that?" Deimos asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You have no idea how much information you can get by giving a few noblemen massages." She replied smirking.

The ghost abruptly changed the topic.

"Things have changed in Orlais, haven't they?"

"In… what sense?" Christine asked, treading carefully.

"I've seen no blacksmiths in the entire city. Why?"

"The throne controls production of all weapons, armor and magical artifacts. They also have complete authority over the import and export of the same. It was an attempt to curb Orlais' extensive underworld."

"It didn't work did it?"

Christine shook her head. "Not really. But it did reduce the frequency of magic and enchanted items used by assasins, thieves and spies."

"Use the swords to kill Cameron tomorrow. Safer." He said, eyeing the bard who seemed very relaxed all of a sudden.

"That's right." He thought. "Give in. It'll make everything a lot easier."

Leliana's eyes opened and she directed a sharp gaze at the ghost.

"How many people are you willing to kill?" She asked flatly.

"One less than the war would have killed." He replied smirking.

Leliana eyed him with an unsure expression as Deimos sighed theatrically.

"But I suppose you want to keep casualties to a minimum. Only because you remind me of Andraste. Now enjoy yourselves, I have other matters to attend to."

The bard took a moment to gather herself and gently removed Christine's hands from her shoulders. She was enjoying this too much. It just wasn't right.

"Leliana…"

"Christine please." She replied, her voice very soft.

The other woman nodded and sat down opposite the bard. Christine leveled a piercing gaze at the bard.

"He compared you to-"

"Andraste, yes." Leliana sighed.

"What's going on here? I want to know the truth." She demanded.

The bard looked her in the eye and gave in. Christine was involved in this now as well, whether she liked or not. It was best if she knew what she was dealing with.

"It's a long story, be glad we have time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia and Morrigan crept slowly through the forest, skirting the border guards by as much distance as possible. The warden glanced around shiftily.

"This is too easy." She hissed.

"The borders here are supposed to be loose because of your silly treaties. This is a good sign." The witch shot back.

Eternia nodded but continued to step uneasily under the shadow of the trees. The faint evening light made it hard for them to be seen. Certainly nothing seemed wrong on the surface, but she could feel something wasn't right. No border could possibly be this loose. Yet the security here was suspiciously lax. Just a handful of guards and some makeshift housing. They had also seen very few traders on the road. If she had been in Denerim, she could have caught the local gossip. Maker, she didn't even know if Leliana was here. The warden was simply following instinct and her heart.

"Where from here?" Morrigan inquired once they had put sufficient distance between themselves and the border.

"It'll have to be Val Royeaux." Eternia said firmly. Then her voice faltered a bit. "Morrigan, I'm just following my instinct… I don't know…"

The witch held her close and whispered softly.

"It'll be fine. I feel that this is the right path. We'll find her. I know."

Eternia smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. We should camp here." She said, glancing up at the night sky.

Morrigan nodded and set to work. They were both unaware of the invisible ghostly figure that watched their progress with amusement.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos appeared in Leliana's bedroom. The bard quickly shifted her hands from their previous position hurriedly upon seeing him. She gave him an angry glare. The ghost merely laughed with a touch of malice.

"Why don't you get pleasure with her instead of pleasuring yourself?" He mocked.

The bard ignored the question and shifted her gaze.

"I miss them." She whispered, more to herself although Deimos caught it.

"Accept the facts." He said. "You won't see them again. Your living through this is more or less impossible."

"Why?" Leliana shot back at him.

"If people in power die suddenly and Christine is there to benefit, what implication will it give?"

"So, what's your solution since I'm sure you have some twisted answer?"

Deimos' smiled widely.

"Of course it's twisted and sick. You know me too well, I guess. You see, if the person who assassinated the empress let herself be seen and then attempted to kill Christine at, say, a public speech…"

Understanding dawned on Leliana's face.

"You want me to sign my own death warrant to let Christine transition easily to the post of empress. I don't see why I should do it."

"Then Christine will suffer unnecessary accusations, her life may be at threat and the resulting political instability would cause riots. Many would die because of your childish desire to see your lovers."

"What if I do it and get away alive?"

"Then I would ask no more of you. Do what you want after that. But I warn you, the likelihood of that event is miniscule."

"When do we tell Christine that we want her to rule?"

"After Cameron dies." The ghost replied calmly. "Now you see why I told you to enjoy these days with Christine. They are probably your last. I think you've earned some pleasures."

Leliana ignored him and lay down to sleep. He smiled though; he could feel the resistance melting away little by little.

"That's right." He thought. "Give in. Everyone gives into my will eventually."

He vanished and reappeared in the forest.

"You will all have something to regret before the end."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Get up!" The man's voice boomed, ripping Eternia and Morrigan from their sleep. "Don't move. We want to see your papers. Now."

The warden got up and glanced around quickly. They were surrounded by about eight Orlesian soldiers; she could make out their forms from the torches some of them carried. What was going on, this made no sense.

"We-" The witch began and then left the sentence hanging. She then whispered to Eternia. "We may have no choice but violence."

The warden shook her head, and turned to the commander.

"We lost our papers. Sorry."

A lame excuse, to be sure. She was starting to think she would have to do what Morrigan was thinking of doing.

"Where are you from?" The soldier demanded.

"Ferelden." Eternia said hopefully, noticing that Morrigan had got a grasp on her staff.

"Kill them!" The man roared.

The three arrows would have been the end of her if the witch hadn't reacted quickly. With only the slightest bit of hesitation she grabbed her staff and then fire and lightning rained on the unsuspecting soldiers. It was over in minutes.

After that she was only conscious of fleeing through the forest, afraid of pursuit. They spoke little to each other, neither knowing what to make of the event. They stopped in an extremely isolated part of the forest. They immediately set up some magical wards around their new camp of choice. This time, they would be warned well in advance.

"What's going on here?" Eternia whispered softly.

"I don't know." The witch replied. "But I have a bad feeling about this. We should get what sleep we can."

Eternia nodded and lay down, drawing Morrigan close as she shut her eyes.

Deimos watched them with a calculating expression. Their progress towards the capital would have to be hastened. He grinned sadistically. It was about time these two knew who they were dealing with. He reached out towards their subconscious.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and criticism welcomed. Next update should be soon._


	15. Dreams of Pain and Ire

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 13. Oddly enough, posted on Friday the 13th. Not intentional, I assure you. Anyway, I realized that I haven't been focusing on Eternia and Morrigan quite as much as I would like to so I'm going to try and remedy that. The operative word being try. This chapter does carry a minor general warning. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13 – Dreams of Pain and Ire

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos was feeling terribly childish and it irked him greatly. He had tricked and killed a 'god' and now… this. He stared blankly at the two women lying huddled up before him. Above all he was drowned in an immature desire to exact revenge upon his killers. Surely there were greater things at stake but satisfying his little desire would be so fulfilling. He thought about it for a while; breaking their hearts while enacting his plan would not be particularly difficult. After all, he did still want someone to carry on his legacy.

He was almost disappointed by the challenge he had been offered, even by Urthemiel. For once he wished he could meet a god, now that would have been a true test. Then again, those three fools had been the death of him. With more than a little help from the past though. He missed Andraste, she was the only human he had ever thought of as an equal in every way. Leliana was disturbingly similar perhaps, but not quite the same.

He shook the thoughts away. He reached again for their subconscious, igniting lust and ecstasy gently. It struck him that he had told the bard he would stop doing this. Nonetheless, this was for her own good.

"Something to regret. For all of us." He whispered before letting the emotions spiral into a crescendo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morrigan awakened and found herself staring into Eternia's eyes.

"You couldn't sleep either?" The warden whispered drawing their bodies closer together.

"No." The witch replied.

Quite suddenly she wrapped her arms around Eternia's neck and drew her into a deep kiss. She felt a voice cry out for her to stop from a distant recess of her mind. Yet she couldn't focus on it, all she felt was desire.

Morrigan gasped as Eternia began kissing her neck. The witch gave a seductive laugh before straddling the warden and beginning to slowly undress her. It was several hours before they fell asleep again, naked and tangled together.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When the witch awoke next, she was alone. She got up and dressed quickly and walked off to find Eternia. After last night's incident she was worried. She found the warden in a nearby clearing, staring blankly at the sky.

She walked up behind Eternia and drew her close. To her surprise the warden shoved her away and not in a gentle way.

"What were you thinking last night Morrigan?" She spat. "It was wrong."

The witch tried to give a sensible reply, to get a hold of her faculties but she was unable. That something from last night still drove her.

"So?" The witch replied smirking and began sauntering towards the warden.

Eternia slapped her hard across the face. The ring echoed through the silent clearing, an unwelcome and jarring noise. Morrigan knew her lip was bleeding but she didn't care. All previous emotions were replaced by a singular all consuming rage as she struck the warden back, just as hard.

Eternia raised her staff and rammed it into the witch's gut. Before she had time to react, there was lightning coursing through her body. She shrieked in pain and surprise. Her lover was practically trying to kill her. That same voice she couldn't focus on whispered that this had happened once before. Only once before.

When the warden finally released the lightning stream, Morrigan collapsed on the forest floor in a heap. She struggled to move, her muscles quivering involuntarily and pain shooting through her body.

"Bitch." Eternia muttered before turning and beginning to walk away.

The witch saw red again and a boulder crashed into the warden's back knocking her to the ground. She barely caught the fireball on a shield. Eternia quickly erected a stronger barrier while trying to distance herself from Morrigan.

The witch closed the distance quickly and, ignoring magic, simply smacked her stave across the warden's face. She struck repeatedly across her lover's body, blinded by an irrational and unquenchable rage.

She noticed Eternia cut her hand deliberately across a jagged rock. She paused in her assault as shock crawled over her face. The warden had sworn never to do it again. Morrigan could already feel the blood magic taking effect. She raised her staff a moment too late as she collapsed, writhing on the ground. It was as though the blood in her veins was boiling over. There was an indescribably horrid pain across every inch of her body. Tears rolled out of her burning eyes. Tears of sorrow, anger and simple shock at what the person she loved was doing.

She barely noticed the occasional blows Eternia's staff dealt her; the pain of the blood magic spell was overwhelming. By the end of the attack, she was a sobbing heap on the floor. She could barely make out the warden's form, panting from exertion as well as bruised and bloodied. Honestly, Morrigan was surprised she was still alive. She had no idea how long that would last though.

The light around her dimmed and she glanced up through clouded eyes to see the sky growing dark. A laugh echoed through the forest, cruel and mocking. It was familiar, but the ache and throb of her body was clouding her thoughts. She heard Eternia gasp and she rolled herself onto her back, grimacing at the exertion. After she drank in the sight before her she could merely gape. Deimos. Just the same as he had always been. His twin blades glinting.

"What a show." He said clapping. "I was quite entertained. But now the celebrations come to an end."

He walked forward slowly, absentmindedly swinging his swords. Morrigan tried to rise but the effort was futile. Her body had been beaten beyond the point where it could react.

"What…? How…?" The warden croaked, stumbling backward.

"Pity I have to do this." Deimos said, his gaze hardening. "But you would have… interfered in my plans with dear Leliana."

The warden simply shook her head, still stumbling. Eventually she tripped and collapsed to the ground. The witch could see that Eternia was unable to mount any defense.

"One way or another I shall have the successor to my legacy." He whispered before one of the blades tore straight through the warden's heart.

The witch screamed as her lover collapsed, clearly dead.

"Maybe you should hurry up, if you want to help." Deimos whispered.

The blade whistled through the air, finding the witch's neck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia jerked awake with a shout, sweat covering her nude body. She gasped for breath as the nightmare played itself out vividly in her mind. She turned to find Morrigan awake and in a similar state.

"Did you…" The warden began softly.

"Yes, I think we had the same dream." The witch replied.

"It- it's him…"

"No." The witch said firmly shaking her head. "He's dead, we killed him ourselves. It was just a nightmare. Relax."

There was a lengthy pause. Both of them didn't know what to believe. They made great effort to convince themselves it was simply a nightmare and nothing more. Eventually, Eternia nodded.

"I still think we should get to Val Royeaux a lot faster though."

The witch turned and locked eyes with her lover. She hugged her tightly, trying to forget the horrid dream. She whispered her reply in the warden's ear.

"I think you're right."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_interesting2125: Thanks. Also, we shall see. Soon._

_paxm: Thanks! I hope you enjoy what I have planned. _


	16. Striking the Jugular

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14 – Striking the Jugular

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana followed Christine out of their residence as first light began to break. Her heart beat swiftly and the pack over her shoulders felt unnaturally heavy. She prayed no one would check it or they would find the swords. She patted the sleeve of her dark red dress, feeling the dagger concealed there. She was trusting Christine to have arranged the meeting at a sufficiently remote location.

The bard was also acutely conscious of the ghost who drifted alongside them. Deimos cast a glance at Christine.

"Is Cameron a competent warrior?" He questioned.

"Quite dangerous, I hear. And very careful but he isn't intelligent to the point where we should fear it."

"Unlike yourself then." The ghost thought but said nothing.

"He'll have a bodyguard you know." Christine said turning to Leliana.

"Kill the guard first, and then fight Cameron if you have to." Deimos said softly. "If you kill the chevalier first and the guard escapes it'll be over."

"What if Cameron escapes?" The bard inquired.

"I suspect he won't. The shock of the betrayal will probably catch him off guard." Deimos said confidently. "However, I would like to warn you that the Cardinal Mage Isaac is around the corner and will undoubtedly bump into you."

"Thanks for the early warning." Christine said, glaring at the ghost before walking on.

Isaac turned the corner a few minutes later, apparently deep in thought. He paused and floundered for a moment when he saw Christine. He quickly bowed respectfully.

"My lady. I apologize I didn't notice you. It is very early." He said somewhat awkwardly.

"Pay no mind to it." Christine said. "I just had some work to attend to. How come you're up so early?"

"We're on high alert after the… um… incident." He replied.

"Thank god they were only after trade manifests." Christine replied, smiling. "I was extremely worried when I first heard about it."

"Yes, trade manifests." Isaac replied, trying to sound convincing. Leliana noticed the tone of disbelief though and it worried her.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you to my friend Leliana." Christine said politely. "We've been working together on several things and probably will be for a while."

The mage cast her an appraising glance and they both greeted each other casually. Isaac excused himself after that and strode quickly down the corridor.

"He suspects." Leliana hissed.

"I know." Said Deimos in an almost bored voice. "The Cardinal Mages will have to go eventually."

"No." The bard said firmly. "I refuse to spill this much innocent blood. From what Christine tells me, they don't even support the war. I don't see why I have to kill them."

"Oh, you don't have to kill any of them." The ghost said with a grin. "Leave that to me."

Christine shook her head. "We'll discuss this after we finish today's… job."

"True enough." Deimos muttered. "Cameron and Urthemiel were the heart of the problem. With them gone, we should gain some leeway."

Leliana followed Christine out of the palace and they walked for a long time through the city streets. The bard noticed the areas they were travelling through were less… hospitable. She was happy that no one interrupted or attempted to rob them. She did not wish to reveal her weapons to multitudes. Never leave clues when it can be avoided. Christine eventually ushered her into a desolate warehouse, following in after her.

Faint light streamed in through the grimy windows. The entire room was musty and practically empty. Just a few discarded crates and a few chairs. She glanced around the warehouse quickly. Not many hiding places. The only real option seemed to be the dark corners of the room, where next to no light fell. The darker color of her clothes would probably help.

"Have you met him here often?" Leliana asked.

"Yes." Christine said nodding. "Don't worry; I doubt he'll expect foul play. Be warned though, he always carries his weapon. He is a chevalier after all and a very paranoid one at that."

"You were thinking of hiding in the corner." The ghost voiced her mind. "Perfectly sensible. Nonetheless, this isn't the ideal place to perform an assassination. You may have to fight."

The bard walked her way into the corner and undid her pack, tossing it on the ground. She drew out the swords and crouched, ready. She waited for what seemed to be hours, every muscle tense. She could see Christine in much the same situation, sitting nervously on a chair while occasionally glancing at her hiding spot. Eventually, light streamed in as the door creaked open. Two men walked in as the door shut.

The bodyguard was easily identified by the armor of an Orlesian Chevalier. A menacing greatsword was strapped to his back which Leliana sensed was more for shock and awe than practicality. The other was a young pale man with short hair and a thin moustache. He dressed in the style of the very well to do. The only sign that he was a warrior was the sword and shield strapped to his back.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Christine shot across the room.

"Ah Christine!" Cameron shouted jovially as he marched across the room. "Such a pleasure to see you my dear. I was just speaking with the empress. After that recent… break-in we had we may begin the invasion sooner. Though I would like your opinion."

All of the bard's senses jumped to high alert. She would need to work faster it seemed. She turned to see Deimos' features hardened. He calmly nodded and gestured her to get to work. She saw him take a seat in front of Christine as they spoke. The guard was right behind him, she would have to remove him before she could get the chevalier. She crept along the wall till she was right behind her targets. She raised her blades and stood up. At this point she had to hope the element of surprise would work in her favor.

Leliana dashed silently from the shadows one blade raised. The short distance she had to move seemed to take forever. She brought the blade down in a downward arc catching the guard at the neck. She had been right. There was a gap between the helm and the breastplate which her sword could slip through. The soldier collapsed with a small gurgle.

She tugged the blade free and advanced as fast as she could. But the chevalier reacted with frightening speed. He was already on his feet, sword and shield drawn. The bard realized a moment too late that she had been caught out of position. Cameron's shield came crashing down on her right hand; the sword went clattering across the floor. Luckily her hand was still in a usable state. She fell back very quickly to avoid the chevalier's blade. He was a competent warrior to be true. The second sword spun through the air as his shield struck again. Now she was weaponless. Some assassin she was.

"Ha. Did you really think I didn't expect to be betrayed in time Christine?" He shouted triumphantly as he glared at Leliana. He ignored the shocked Christine behind him though he addressed her. "I've just been waiting for the day. Every meeting, I'm ready. You just want all the power to yourself don't you? Pretty pathetic assassin though. Well, now you'll both die."

His eyes then glinted wickedly for a moment. "After I've had my fun with you two of course."

Deimos stared without reaction as he advanced on Leliana, the bard backed off and Christine uttered a small yelp. He forced Leliana to her feet with a grin on his face. Something had changed in the bard's mindset though. For once in a long time, Eternia and Morrigan were far from her thoughts. Her days as a chantry devotee forgotten. There was only her, a now complacent target and a concealed dagger. She slipped the dagger out and struggled free of the Chevalier's grasp. She had only a moment to react so she went for the first available target. The dagger dug deep into Cameron's right armpit as he cried out in pain. She quickly spun, the dagger making a sickening sound as it withdrew. The dagger promptly stabbed the other armpit.

She drew back and grabbed the target's arm. He was barely able to grasp his weapons and was flailing weakly. She elegantly slit his right wrist and then his left. His weapons collapsed as he cried out with his last remaining energy. She tilted his head back and slit his throat without hesitation.

"A worthy successor indeed." Deimos thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The bard stared blankly out the window of her room. Christine was asleep but she could find none. What she had done to Cameron was a side of her she wanted to get rid of. She was acutely conscious of Deimos behind her.

"You know, I can undo the demons of your past." He said quietly.

The bard turned, not comprehending.

"However, our concepts of past demons are probably different. I meant I could help you forget. About Eternia, Morrigan, your days in Lothering. All of it. Today you became the bard you once were strengthened by the combat you have been in for a while now. Wouldn't you like to embrace that in your last days? It will make everything easier."

"No. I'm not listening to you. Don't you dare touch my mind."

"If you do not wish it then I shall not do it. You must confront Christine about her role in this now."

"I'm not just a tool." She shot back.

"As far as I'm concerned you're all tools to me. Don't you see, you're on a choiceless path now. Regardless of what you do, I will get what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, now that the process is begun you must kill the empress. If you do not, uncountable people will die and it will be your fault. Therefore, you will kill the empress. No choice. You will convince Christine to take up the mantle for if she does not then the threat of war could crop up again. And you do not wish to relive this nightmare. Therefore you will convince Christine to be the empress. You will attempt to assassinate her in public to paint her innocent in these events. If you do not, the instability and riots would cost lives that would be on your hands. Therefore you will attempt the assassination and then you will die and my goals will be accomplished. Don't you see, I've already won."

The bard ignored him, although the logic disturbed her. Was she really on a route she couldn't turn away from? Instead she changed the topic.

"Then why are you so intent on having me sleep with Christine? I don't think you much care about my personal life."

"Simple." The ghost replied. "I need a point of leverage. I would not make the mistake of trusting that woman too far. She is very intelligent. I do not wish to needlessly match wits with her. She has grown to care for you; it seems, in these somewhat stressful days. If you were to consummate that… then she would be emotionally vulnerable. That gives me a position which I can use to ensure she doesn't do anything… unfortunate."

He smiled maliciously as Leliana glared at him.

"Go now. Speak to her." He whispered. "It's not like you have a choice."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_Nightwish11606: Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy what I have planned._

_interesting2125: Thanks! As for showing your hand early... in my opinion you would do that if you miscalculated, were bluffing or you're holding a hand of aces. I guess you'll see soon ;) _


	17. Means and Ends

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the slight delay in getting this up._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 15 – Means and Ends

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana sat opposite Christine, fiddling with her hands and somewhat nervous. How exactly are you supposed to tell someone they need to rule a nation? And in doing so, would she simply be following along the path Deimos had laid out? Was she really just a dog on a leash, jumping at his commands? The cold disturbing logic he had laid out for her in a monotonous voice a few moments ago still echoed in her mind. She didn't have a choice, at least not at this moment. She thought she had an idea to get out of all this but it was a risk. The bard realized though that would be the only option.

Deimos only lost when he encountered the unexpected. He had led them into traps, anticipated their movements and cut them off each time. Frankly, if not for Andraste's arrow, Leliana wasn't sure they would have ever won at all. Still, that wasn't the issue at hand. The issue was breaking news to the beautiful woman before her. She found Christine staring at her with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You seem very distracted."

"I- well… there's something I need to tell you." Leliana said, looking away from the sharp gaze.

"You see after the empress is… killed…" She began hesitantly. "Someone will need to take… her place. I… we thought that… you would be the best choice."

She cursed herself for stumbling so much. The truth was she didn't want to do this one bit. For a start, Deimos had spoken to her about this a while back. She had kept something this important hidden from Christine only because that beast asked her too. First it felt like betrayal and second it felt like she was a puppet.

"You want me to be the… empress?" Christine asked incredulously after the initial shock wore off.

"Why of course." Deimos said in a silky smooth voice as he made his presence apparent. It seemed the bard was just going to stumble all day. "Who would be better for the position? You are a close friend of Celene, you are intelligent and I believe generally liked by the public. Also, there is no one else."

"I- I don't… I can't…" Christine was now the one stumbling in surprise.

"You can and you will." Deimos said, his voice now dangerously firm. "For the sake of Thedas, if nothing else."

"But… but they'll think I engineered the assassinations for power. I'll be dead in a week." Christine cried.

"I have already considered that." The ghost said smiling. "I believe I have a… solution."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac stared at the grisly scene in disgust. First, there was the bodyguard; his head was practically separate from his shoulders. And as for Chevalier Cameron? In all honesty, Isaac had rarely seen a killing this efficient. Only five cuts, no stray dagger marks anywhere. Each strike to a critical region. He could easily guess how it would have gone.

First, the armpits to minimize hand movement and cause significant bleeding. Then the wrists to completely disable the arms and ensure that the target would bleed to death if nothing else. And then, when Cameron was helpless they had gone for the throat.

He sighed and turned away from the bloody pool, trying to stop himself from retching.

"You ok?" Emily asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied hurriedly. "Where are the others?"

"They aren't coming I think. The empress needs more security than ever. Oh and they trust you genius."

Isaac blushed lightly at the compliment and then turned back. Well, he didn't want their faith to be misplaced. He searched every inch of the dusty warehouse for hours. It was obviously too much to hope that the weapon would be around. Frankly he couldn't find anything at all. Emily was being extremely patient though.

Eventually he found something in a corner. It was a small piece of cloth. Well, that hardly helped but he finally noticed something and stopped moving around. No one had come to this corner of the warehouse yet, so nothing would have been disturbed. And yet, the dust was recently disturbed. Since the killing had probably been hours ago at most, there hadn't been enough time for the dust to settle.

Also, the corner was dark and the assassin's path could easily be traced along the wall. The person would then have attacked Cameron and his guard who were apparently seated in front. He beckoned Emily and relayed his findings.

"You really are something." She said, impressed. "Getting all this from… dust."

"Well, the assassin is either a woman or a lightly built male. More likely a woman I think." He said as he fingered the small piece of cloth. It definitely felt more like the material of a dress than anything a man would wear but he couldn't be sure.

"Also, I have a strange feeling this is related to that night."

"How come?" Emily asked, although she felt much the same way.

"Just a hunch." Isaac muttered. "Let's go. I need to think, I might just have this figured out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're insane!" Christine yelled at Deimos. "I'm not letting Leliana sacrifice herself so I can be empress."

"Oh, but she wants to do it." Deimos shot back. "Don't you dear?"

"I… it's something we have to do Christine." The bard said softly, locking eyes with the woman opposite her. "This isn't about you or me. This is about what's right for everyone."

"I… I need to think about it." Christine muttered looking away. "I don't see why we have to listen to this crazy ghost anyway."

"You will listen to me because I am doing what you would call the 'right thing.'" He mocked.

"Which is why I don't trust you." Leliana said firmly. "You don't do 'right things' for the sake of taking morally correct actions."

"I don't think he has a choice." Christine whispered, thinking over the story the bard had told her. "When Andraste created you she bound you to maintain peace or something like that. Is that what forces you to act this way?"

"Clever girl." Deimos said appreciatively. "But sadly wrong. Do you know what the prevailing condition of Thedas would be if I annihilated every sentient being in existence? It would be peace."

"That's ridiculous." Christine spat.

"It's a loophole." The ghost admitted. "But I can still exploit it. No, I do this only because I respect Andraste and her vision. I am simply taking her methods one step further."

"That's one way of putting it." Leliana muttered darkly.

"Regardless, excuse me." Deimos said, a deadly smile cracking across his face. "But I believe I have an appointment with the cardinal mages. Sweet, innocent Isaac must have put it together by now. Pity he won't live to tell anyone."

"No!" Christine screamed. "They're not warmongerers. Why can't you just let us speak to them?"

"Listen to her Deimos." Leliana spoke firmly. "This many people should not die. And how would Isaac have put it together?"

"When you drew your swords huddled up in the corner you managed to tear off a piece of your dress. Isaac met you this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" The bard asked, horrified at the slip up.

Deimos began to fade away. "Because this way, things are so much more interesting. Don't worry, I'll speak to them. But do not blame me if they don't listen. Besides I'm sure you two need some quality time."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon (I hope)._

_To my reveiwers:_

_Nightwish11606: Thanks a lot!_

_interesting2125: Thanks! That's exactly what I was thinking when writing that. You'll probably get to see a bit more of it in time._


	18. Into the Fade

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 16. Originally, I had planned on posting this and the next two chapters together because they're linked together very strongly. However, due to some... eh... complications, I'll post them one at a time. All three together would have ended up causing too much delay. This chapter carries a bit of a violence warning. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16 – Into the Fade

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sweltering midday sun beat harshly upon Orlais' palace. Isaac and Emily were a sweaty mess by the time they collapsed into the cooler indoors. Isaac had been thinking and he thought he had finally put it together. Best only to share it with the Cardinal Mages though. It was a dangerous theory, in many ways. A panicked shout raised his attention as a guard sprinted towards them.

"Sir, Lady…" He panted. "Thank god I found you. Lord Rash'tan requires your immediate presence. There is a demon in the palace."

"What?" Emily shouted as they ran behind the guard. The questions could wait.

The guard ushered them into a room with the door wide open. He shied away and put as much distance as he could between himself and the demon. Isaac took a deep breath. His first real task as a Cardinal Mage. He wasn't going to disappoint them. He followed Emily into the room.

The first thing that caught his attention was the Lyrium circle. An old art, that remained almost exclusively among the Cardinal Mages. Essentially used to trap spirits and demons, it also prevented any magic from leaving or entering. The weaker demons were simply drained away by the circle. The second thing that caught his attention was a ghostly figure in the circle, apparently unperturbed. The man, he hesitated to say that since the demon looked so boyish, was in fact smiling.

"He hasn't possessed a body." Isaac croaked. "And the circle doesn't hurt him. How…?"

"I don't know." Said Rash'tan in a firm but worried tone. The other mages had their eyes fixed on the demon.

Diana cleared her throat. "We know what is demanded of us. If this does not work, our oath is to confront the demon in the fade."

Another useful little thing about the Lyrium circle. It let you confront the demons in their own abode. Although, in all honesty, Isaac was not fond of the spirit world. Things were always more dangerous there, or so he had heard. Still, they could leave the fade whenever they wanted. There was no real danger.

"Prepare yourselves." Rash'tan said as he began chanting a spell.

"That's right." The demon in the circle said. "Come, embrace your end."

Something about that struck Isaac as very ominous.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana stared blankly at the door in front of her. Losing her nerve for what must have been the fourth time she turned and collapsed on the bed. This was really getting pathetic. She only had one way out of Deimos' little cage and she was going to take. It was unlikely that it would work but it was worth a shot anyway.

However, that meant she was going to have to go along with the ghost's plans, at least for the moment. That meant she had to sleep with Christine. She stuck herself on that point again. She couldn't. It just wasn't right. But it wasn't as though there was any other way. At worst, Eternia and Morrigan would hate her for everything she had done. At best, nothing would change and they would be happy again. So the choice came down to whether she was willing to risk her happiness to stop Deimos from getting what he wanted.

She was on her feet in a moment and she strode to the door. She pushed it open and walked towards Christine's room. No matter what changed, the one thing she knew for certain was that Deimos must not get what he wants.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac was unconscious for a second and then he was in the fade. At least he assumed it was the fade, it sure didn't look like it. He was distracted from his companions and the now corporeal demon. He was in a vast hall that stretched to his sight's limits in all direction. Lined with pillars, his first thought was beauty. His second thought was horror. His next action was to close his eyes.

There was something very wrong with the chamber. He knew exactly what it was but he couldn't quite express it. The bottom of the walls and the pillars and the whole floor were a lovely white marble with wondrous carvings that Isaac felt he could stare at for years. The roof and the top of the walls and pillars however were charred, twisted and black materials. Veins of red pulsed angrily all along the. The entire roof was covered in twisted, violent bloodstained spikes.

Now Isaac knew what was wrong. There was no clear point where the beauty transitioned into the horror, where heaven became hell. And looking at the details, trying to find that point was mentally painful.

"Don't look!" Rash'tan yelled. "It'll drive you insane."

"He's quite right." The demons said as the mages focused their undivided attention on him. "Even I can't look at carefully. But please, allow me to welcome you to my realm in the fade. It is unfortunate that I have next to no power in your world but here I have more than enough."

"We're leaving the fade." Eugene said urgently. "This demon is strong enough to create a part of the fade as he wills it."

Isaac tried to slip away and failed. He saw the dumbfounded expression he was wearing pass across the faces of his companions.

"No." Said the demon. "You may not leave my realm until I am dead. I will not allow it."

Enough was enough for Isaac. He drew on his magic, preparing for battle. He could see the others doing the same. This was going to be over, one way or another.

The demon in front of them held up his hands and smiled.

"I wish to speak at the moment. Nothing more." He said in a relaxed manner. "My name is Deimos and I appeal to your rationality. I come to Orlais to stop the plans for your insane war. And I have faith that you will see reason in my cause."

"Why should we trust you demon?" Emily spat.

"Don't you see it? The fate of Thedas hangs in the balance. The sands of time have finally run out. If you begin this war the entire world will collapse into violence so dire, I fear nothing will survive. Do you think Nevarra and Antiva will stand by while Orlais' military is at war? Do you think the Tevinter Imperium will stay behind? If you wish to plunge the world into a war of this magnitude, then you are the evil ones."

Isaac hesitated for a moment but Diana's voice tore him out of the trance.

"Why should we trust a lying demon?" She shouted.

The demon named Deimos merely laughed. It echoed frighteningly around the chamber.

"I only tried because it was requested of me. I always thought it would be better to kill you. I have a bit of an agenda here you see and nothing will stop me."

Two blades flashed into existence in his hands. Isaac drew the magic out. Everyone froze, ready and waiting for one party to make the first move.

"No, no, no." Said Deimos shaking his head sadly. "I can do much better."

The blade edges blunted ever so slightly and patches of rusty flakes covered them. The edges then morphed slowly into sharp saw like teeth.

"There." He said, apparently satisfied. "This should hurt much more."

Eugene made the first move. He lashed out with a blast of lightning. Deimos turned to face it at the last second and blinked out of existence. Instinctively Isaac ducked as felt a blade brush past him. Then he felt the heat of a fireball as he turned to assault the demon with spirit magic. They formed a tight circle, their backs pressed together. They held the demon back all though he moved with unnatural speed. Soon enough, as Isaac suspected, the demon's own magic came into play.

A storm of lightning tore through the chamber, scattering their formation. What followed was a barrage of fire and several icy explosions. He got lucky dodging them but he noticed that Emily was on her knee. Apparently she had taken a lot of the spells on her magical barrier. Isaac knew she was weakened and against all common sense he dashed to her. He tried to keep the demon away who took advantage of the fact that he was pinned to Emily.

The other three helped as best they could. Eugene abandoned his spells to restore Emily's energies. Isaac's confidence grew as the demon fell back, overpowered. What happened next was a horror for him. They should have expected a trick; he had played on their overconfidence. In an instant Deimos was gone and Diana's scream left her mouth an instant later as the jagged blade scraped down her back.

Isaac tried to attack the demon but he couldn't hit Diana, which meant the demon could dodge his magic easily. His attack did not cease for even a moment. He slashed at Diana again and again, gaining speed with each blow. If he was in a right state of mind, Isaac would have been sick to his stomach. The amount of blood dropping on the floor was inane. It was obvious that Diana was finished. One of them had fallen already. To his surprise though the demon fell away after delivering a particularly vicious jab to her gut.

Rash'tan rushed to her side, Isaac joining him while Emily and Eugene tried to keep them covered. Diana was alive, but barely. A murmur from Deimos filled the room as a large wooden board appeared. Chains lashed from it, wrapping themselves around Diana, who was powerless to resist. Isaac tried to blow the wood to shreds, to no effect. They watched helplessly as Diana was bound to the board, blood streaming to the floor.

An instant later the plank burst into flames. Ash flew through the chamber, unreasonable amounts of ash. It burnt where it touched his skin, which was soon everywhere.

"You'll pay for that!" Rash'tan yelled, his voice heavy with emotion.

The ash was in Isaac's eyes now and it burned more than he could describe. He collapsed to the floor rubbing his eyes violently. He must have passed out because he went blank for a while.

Eventually, his eyes opened once more. He was home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism welcomed. next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Nightwish11606: Yes, I believe Deimos is meant to get on your nerves just a bit. Still, you'll see what I do with him soon. Thanks for the review!_

_StarKrazy: Thanks! Also, ask and you shall receive :P_

_interesting2125: Thanks for the review! Well, the ghost's power in the fade is what anyone should worry about ;) Also, now you've made me wonder if Deimos has a pet fetish or two. It may or may not matter._


	19. Heart of Darkness

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, this chapter turned out a little short. Nonetheless, let us continue. This chapter contains warnings for violence and a couple of other general warnings. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 17 – Heart of Darkness

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Home. He was back in the small Orlesian village where he had been born. Isaac brimmed over with happiness. Nothing had changed, the same small hovels surrounded by lush fields and meadows. The same crystal clear river ran by the town. He didn't quite know how he had gotten here or what he had been doing moments ago but it didn't matter.

"Isaac, is that you? It's such a pleasure to see you!"

He turned and gave a small cry as he hugged his mother. She had always been somewhat short and portly with shoulder length dark hair. He smiled widely as he pulled away from the hug. The moment of surprise came when he was slapped hard across the face. He collapsed on the ground, frozen in shock. His cheek still stung.

"So nice of you to come back and see us!" His mother cried ecstatically before kicking him in the ribs.

His mind went blank. His mother was striking him, while speaking in sweet and loving tones. He struggled to his feet only to feel someone's fist connect violently with the back of his head. He fell to his knees once more, entirely rattled.

"Isaac my boy! We're all so proud of you." His father said grinning.

His father had always been a well built man, with a small moustache and blond hair. He had been one of the few educated men in the village, highly respected. If not for him, Isaac's magic may never have been recognized. And here he was, striking him again.

The blows rained down relentlessly, along with the loving and caring words. Isaac curled up in a fetal position, blindly absorbing the blows, the words falling on deaf ears. His mind had shut down, unable to reconcile itself with the situation. None of it made any sense at all. Then the strikes stopped.

Isaac waited several moments before uncurling himself and getting shakily to his feet. He stumbled blindly, pain shooting through every bone. His mother and father stood around, still grinning like zombies. And in front of him was Emily. He didn't know how he knew her, he just did. She was smiling kindly, a large piece of wood in one hand.

"Isaac, my love…" She began softly. His heart fluttered, it couldn't be. She did love him. He was almost ready to cry. "It's so nice to see you."

The stick then whipped hard across his face. He could feel the flesh peel on his left cheek. His face was a bloody mess now and his body was in fits. Then the blows rained once more. He simply closed his eyes and collapsed against the wall of the hovel behind him. His body was numb, well beyond pain now.

"Hello Isaac." Came another pleasant voice as he cracked his eyes open.

He let out a horrid shriek, collapsing on the ground and desperately trying to move away. It was Diana but she was burnt away. Half her face was ashen black, bones showed themselves at her joint. Her hair still burnt with wicked orange flames that licked the air. The monstrosity before him meandered slowly in his direction.

Trails of ash followed her footsteps. Ash. He remembered that now. There had been a lot of it, and flames, and magic. And the demon. The demon called Deimos. And Diana was dead. He had seen it with his own eyes. They had been in the fade and now he was here.

Then it struck him. It was an illusion, all of it. The demon was playing tricks on them. He readied himself to burst out with magic. He would shatter this illusion and then he would deal with that bastard. Diana brought a flaming hand towards his face. He let the magic loose.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana finally mustered the last bit of courage she needed. She swallowed her feelings and buried her past as deep as she could. For the moment, she had a job to do. She raised her hand and knocked on Christine's door.

"You don't need to knock Leliana." Christine called.

The bard smiled and pushed the door open, finding Christine working at her desk. She got up and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked.

Leliana didn't respond. Instead she simply walked forward until she was standing nose to nose with Christine, their bodies brushing against each other.

"What…?" Christine breathed.

The bard cupped the other woman's face and kissed her gently. It gradually grew more passionate as their tongues tangled together. Eventually they broke apart for air.

"But… you…" Christine stumbled but the bard placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh." She whispered softly as she guided Christine onto the bed. She straddled her and bent down to kiss her again. It had to be done if she were to have any hope of surviving this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac found himself in what he thought was darkness, complete and absolute. He wondered for a moment if he was dead. He didn't think so; he could feel his battered body to some extent at least. He sighed, not a traditional illusion anyway. All his injuries stayed on him, physical and mental.

Eventually he felt things in the dark, wisps of thought, images, and memories. He realized he was in someone's mind. What he couldn't put together was whose mind it was. There was something… wrong with most of the thoughts though.

They all seemed to have no emotions attached at all. He could tell the difference because some of them had intense emotions alongside them. No one's mind worked like this. Unless he was in the demon's mind. Was that even possible?

An image clearly separated itself from the darkness. By far the strongest emotions were attached to this one. A beautiful woman was burning, writhing in agony but refusing to scream. Blood from wounds dripped sizzling to the ground. A man in a tevinter robe thrust a sword through the woman's heart and a moment later the thrashing ceased. Rage, sorrow, regret and satisfaction soared around him. He was drowning in a monster's thoughts.

He couldn't control anything, he couldn't push away the images and emotions. Then suddenly everything stopped and he stood still in the deafening silence.

"It is rare to see a human so comfortable in the fade. To think that you broke your way into my thoughts. Impressive." Deimos' voice echoed through the darkness.

"As you may have noticed, my mind is not like others. But I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome."

And then, in a moment, he was back in that accursed hall. The fire on the board had died out, the demon had stopped chanting. He noticed Rash'tan, Emily and Eugene stirring. They were wounded too, new wounds. Their bodies seemed broken just like his. He guessed they had been subjected to similar torture.

"Isaac appears to have saved you." Deimos said laughing. "But I'm afraid we will have to end it here, one way or another."

"I agree." Isaac said ferociously. "A thing like you has no place in this world or any other. It's about time you died."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Nightwish11606: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the action here and there is more to come!_

_interesting2125: Thanks! That's kind of the effect I wanted to go for. As for the fade, well since it's in your mind I would assume dying there could kill you in real life. When your mind consciously dies, well you know. That, and Deimos screws with people's dreams often enough. That's just my take on it though. I'm interested to hear your's. _


	20. Cardinal Mistake

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 18 for you. Contains a violence warning like the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18 – Cardinal Mistake

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac stared down the demon before him. He refused to let his legs buckle although his entire body felt ready to collapse. The nightmare hall around him twisted at impossible angles, torturing his taxed mind further. The demon's thoughts were still fresh in his mind and with every moment they became clearer. He finally had got the gist of what was going on.

"The question wasn't whether Leliana or why Leliana…" He muttered to himself. "The only question was how Leliana. Now that's obvious too."

"Isaac, what is it?" Rash'tan asked pointedly, not taking his eyes off the demon.

Deimos remained unresponsive, casually twirling his rusted blades. If anything, there was a look of cruel amusement on his face as Isaac put everything together. Feeling slightly bored perhaps, he enhanced the halls effects just a bit. Now it was more like being in the intestine of a horrific beast. Isaac made his best efforts to ignore the scenery as he replied.

"The assassin who killed Chevalier Cameron and the person who broke into the room with the war documents are the same." He said confidently. "It was a woman named Leliana who's working with Christine."

"Christine!" Eugene gasped. "But then… the empress is in danger."

"Quite right." Deimos raised his voice. "Best part is, there isn't a thing you can do about it. Did you find my memories pleasant Isaac?"

"Die!" Isaac snarled as he lashed out with a fireball.

Deimos leapt aside elegantly and gathered his magic. The show was on.

Eugene and Emily erected a barrier to block a barrage of spirit magic as Isaac and Rash'tan advanced with single-minded purpose. The demon abandoned its magic and closed quarters, slashing with deadly accuracy. Isaac's attempts to dodge were clumsy as his body was barely in one piece anymore. The only reason they were holding him off was because of a number advantage.

Deimos staggered back as a bolt of lightning struck him head on. He gathered himself as a boulder from Eugene knocked the sword flying from his left hand. A barrage of fire held him back as Isaac scrambled and got hold of his blade. A giant wave of pure force knocked them all back a large distance as Deimos advanced, his eyes glinting murderously.

"You would deny the only hope this world has of living in peace." He said darkly. "You do not deserve life. You. Will. Be. Cleansed."

"You're an offense to life." Isaac screamed as he struggled to rise. His broken body did not wish to cooperate. "Do you even realize how much better everything would be without you?"

Isaac caught Deimos descending sword on his blade. The demon simply disengaged and twirled past, striking for his three companions. For a moment he phased out of existence. They struggled to react as he appeared behind Eugene. Emily shrieked, Rash'tan grimaced as he tried to turn, Isaac groaned in an attempt to rise and Deimos' blade tore through their companion's heart from behind.

Deimos drew his head close to Eugene's ear. The man's dying breaths could be heard clearly.

"The sands of time run out and Armageddon descends. And you? You usher it in like a welcome houseguest. Die." He hissed.

He slid his blade out and hacked mercilessly at the body till a spirit blast from Rash'tan forced him away. Isaac could see what must have been a few tears glistening on Emily's cheek. Not tears of sadness, those would probably come later. These were more likely tears of rage. Deimos prowled around them at a distance. No one attacked. A simple mistake on anyone's part would get them killed.

Isaac struck first, throwing a fireball to cut off Deimos' current route. He froze to avoid it and slid forward to dodge the lightning blast from Emily that almost raked his back. He realized his mistake a second too late. Rash'tan raked his nails across his hand to draw blood. An amazing amount of spirit force struck Deimos straight in the chest. It tore through his barrier and knocked him to the ground. He got up inhumanly quickly, coughing a bit of blood.

"Blood mage I see." He said thoughtfully. "Quite powerful too. Ah well, a pleasure to have known you."

Till now, Isaac had expected things to go largely as they would go in the real world. The fade was twisted and strange but he had seen only a limited extent of how much its essence could be manipulated. That's why they were all taken off guard when the walls behind them grew arms and grabbed them. By the time the initial shock dissipated they were pinned to the wall. A pair of twisted talon ended arms circled tightly around their waist.

"You see, the demons you normally encounter have a certain lack of… creativity." Deimos muttered softly as he walked towards them. "You humans will never see it. You're prisoners of your own mind here. Thus manipulation of natural order does not come easily to you. To some of us, it is second nature."

Deimos stood in front of Rash'tan and smiled maliciously. He drew his sword and elegantly shoved it through the middle of his chest. Blood dripped from the wound. Rash'tan swore he would make the demon regret not taking a killing blow. He gathered power like he never had before. Every drop of blood. Every last bit of his life force.

"All worlds end eventually. The only question is how long you can postpone it." Deimos said gently before Rashtan's last burst of power knocked him square across the hall. For once the demon's body showed signs of visible injuries. His green cloak was tattered and torn, gashes spread over his body. A trickle of blood dripped from the edge of his mouth. The look in his eyes at that point may have killed lesser men.

Isaac finally broke free of the encircling restraints and helped Emily out of the same predicament. He stared blankly for a moment at Rash'tan's lifeless body. He wouldn't let his sacrifice be in vain. Deimos teleported in front of Emily within an instant. Isaac reacted with perfect timing to knock Deimos' blade out of his raised hand. The demon however reacted quickly as well. His simple response was to punch Emily in the ribs with ridiculous force. There was more than a bit of magic behind that blow.

Isaac could hear the bone crack and splinter from a distance away. He winced as Emily collapsed, barely alive and breathing. He lashed out with his blade, gashing Deimos across the arm. He fought like a madman now, attacking indiscriminately with magic and his blade. More often than not he struck the demon, but he took punishment too.

Deimos it seemed was back in control of himself. Precise blows connected. He felt one of them break his nose as splotches of color filled his vision. He felt a kick crack a rib and another one injure his shin. He fell back only when the demon's fist connected dead on with his throat. He collapsed on the ground spluttering blood and coughing violently.

Deimos fell to his knees and crawled to his blade raising it and forcing himself to rise. Isaac rose and their eyes locked. This had to be it, one way or another. The demon made a mistake he was conscious of a second later. He simply raised his blade and charged like a berserker. Isaac knew what he had to do, just raise the blade at the right moment and let Deimos gut himself. His timing would have to be perfect.

At the last moment it wasn't Deimos charging but sweet Emily. He golden hair elegantly framing her beautiful features. He hesitated a fraction of a second too long. Deimos' blade tore violently across his chest as he collapsed at Emily's side. There was no doubt, the wound was fatal and he had no strength left. He had failed even after putting all the pieces together. He had done as much as he could though. Now all he could do was pray.

"This world needs me." Deimos managed as he turned and limped away from the two of them.

"You're good at lying to yourself aren't you?" Isaac croaked. He then turned to Emily; he could barely see her with his fading vision.

"I love you." He whispered softly. To his surprise Emily managed a smile.

"Love you too." She managed as she tried to reach a hand over. Deimos made a dismissive gesture with his hand. Two spikes fell from the ceiling, impaling Deimos and Emily where they lay.

Deimos staggered to the end of the hall. Damnation. They had really hurt him. He didn't have much strength left. Enough to induce one more dream at the most. It would have to count. He paused and flitted through the real world for several instants.

He lingered a moment longer in surprise when he saw Leliana naked in bed with Christine. Hands trailing, fierce kisses exchanged. Since when had the bard grown so accommodating to his plans? He would have to be careful. Eternia and Morrigan were well on their way although they would have to be hastened a bit. Every piece was in place. All he had to do was make his last move and he would have everything he wanted.

He turned and stumbled blankly through the hall. Before any of that though, there was a question to consider. One that he had perhaps delayed to long. Did the world still need him?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I wonder if everyone hates Deimos more now or not. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism welcomed. Next update may be slightly delayed since I expect to be a bit busy (hopefully it'll be up about three days from now)._

_To my reviewers:_

_Nightwish11606: Thanks! Leliana did give in eventually didn't she? I think she might have a plan too ;)_

_interesting2125: Thanks! Yes, I do actually find your ideas about the fade really interesting. That's one of the many reasons I love dragon age. So many ways to look at all these things. As for Deimos' mind, I think I'd opt out as well. _


	21. A Nightmare Landscape

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 19. I apologize for thee slight delay on this one. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19 – A Nightmare Landscape

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_When you are broken and shattered, you shall seek comfort under my tutelage._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Injured. Weak. Whatever he would do now would have to make its mark perfectly. One last dream then. The time for using love, lust and jealousy was long past. He didn't have the time or energy for any of that anyway. No, he would have to use something entirely different. Paranoia should work nicely. He would leave Eternia and Morrigan no choice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A lush green field rolling with hillocks. It stretched as far as Eternia's eyes could see. She noticed Morrigan beside her right away. Perhaps it was the stark difference that there was no other living thing visible. She looked at the witch who gave her a reassuring smile as they spun their gaze around.

"Where are we?" Eternia asked quietly.

"I do not know." Morrigan replied carefully. "Tis almost like a dream."

She paused for a moment and tried to put her fuzzy thoughts back in order. The warden tried the same and little by little the memories seeped through. It was a struggle though, as if someone were trying to stop them from remembering. In the dreamworld's shadows, Deimos cursed his waning power.

"It is a dream isn't it?" The warden said softly. "Like that nightmare from before."

The witch nodded slowly. "And if your worries were justified then we should see a familiar face soon enough."

"Correct." Deimos spoke as he revealed his presence. "It is good to see you two again. Did you miss me?"

"What do you want?" Morrigan growled through gritted teeth.

"Right now all I want to prove is that I can destroy you if I should choose to do so." He replied.

"And what if we don't fight? Death will only wake us up." Said Eternia, her eyes narrowed.

"You will fight because the alternative will be equivalent to giving up. Is that the point we have reached? Where you no longer have what it takes to face me?"

"What have you done with Leliana?" The warden practically screamed.

Deimos shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "She's... busy. She won't be joining us here, trust me."

Eternia and Morrigan grasped their staves firmly as Deimos smiled delightedly. No one but the three of them in the vast endless meadow. Deimos' blades appeared in his hands. He approached slowly, his gaze flitting quickly between the witch and the warden. Morrigan struck first, attempting to lob a fireball which Deimos sidestepped. He then quickly spun himself out of the way of a blast of lightning from Eternia. He dodged again to avoid a frosty explosion from Morrigan. Apparently out of patience he tossed both his swords in elegant arcs.

The witch ducked to the ground to avoid the blade. She felt it whistle over her head. She also heard a violent clang as Eternia blocked one of the blades with a conjured boulder. The warden turned to see Deimos assault Morrigan viciously with the blade he had recovered. She managed to keep what distance she could although a violent cut glistened on her left arm.

"We've been in this exact situation before you know." Deimos laughed. "Except this time, Leliana isn't here to save you."

He paused in his attack to take a step forward and kick Morrigan to the ground. He turned around and ran quickly for Eternia, sidestepping the magic she threw in his direction. Eventually he stopped and paused to evade a lightning strike and barely avoided a fireball from Morrigan who was on her feet again.

Deimos stepped back, twirling his blade hypnotically. He stared the two of them down and faked a throw at Eternia who reacted instantly by sidestepping. The witch stepped forward to help and realised she was in a bad position. She ducked and was met by laughter as Deimos faked another throw in her direction. He then sent the sword spinning towards Eternia who shrieked as the sword cut her leg badly.

She fell back, trying to create as much distance as possible as Deimos retrieved both his blades. Eternia saw Morrigan come and stand beside her as they kept a sharp gaze on Deimos who circled them like a predator would circle its prey. However it was Deimos' eyes that widened as an arrow embedded itself in the ground next to his feet.

"Impossible." Eternia heard him mutter as she turned her head.

She couldn't help herself from gasping in delight as she saw Leliana for the first time in a while. The witch cracked a wide smile and was unable to resist a jibe at Deimos.

"Just like last time, is it not?" She mocked.

"That's what you think." Said Deimos softly, somewhat flustered.

The warden approached the bard slowly. She stood at the base of a nearby hillock, a beautiful white bow in her hands. She wore a spectacular velvet dress that hugged her form. She smiled widely and laid her bow on the ground as she hugged Eternia tightly.

The warden was a tad surprised by the display of affection while they were in the middle of battle but she returned the embrace. That was when a searing pain shot through her body. It was centred on her gut. She pulled away violently and stared down at the bleeding wound. She looked up weakly and her knees gave way as she saw Leliana clutching a bloody dagger.

"Wha..." Eternia moaned weakly as the dagger hilt struck her on the temple.

In her peripheral vision she noticed Deimos slash at the witch's legs, bringing her to the ground. The other blade found her stomach as Morrigan gave a small yelp of pain. Eternia tried to rise but the bard's foot was placed firmly at the base of her neck, pinning her down.

"Like last time?" Said Deimos, quirking an eyebrow. "I think not."

He gestured Leliana as he approached the warden. The bard removed her foot and left to keep Morrigan pinned instead. Eternia could see Deimos looking down at her, a small smile decorating his boyish features.

"She's mine now." He said softly. "You're just a little too late."

"No." The warden groaned. "It can't be."

"I'm afraid so. You also must realize that when you do finally find her, your only choice will be to kill her."

Eternia looked up with an uncomprehending expression on her face.

"You see, there is a decent chance that she is either possessed by me or under my thrall. If that is so, then not killing her will leave you open to betrayal and leave the world at my mercy. If she is herself, which I doubt, then you will only cause yourselves a bit of sadness. If you are willing to risk handing me the world for a bit of happiness then that choice is yours."

Eternia weakly shook her head, unable to muster the strength for words.

"Ask Morrigan later. She will see the cold harsh reality of your predicament. The best part is that it is you two who are responsible for Leliana ending up like this."

"No." The warden muttered firmly.

"Really?" Said Deimos as the small smile turned to a malicious one. "I'm sure dear Leliana would be so happy to see the great sex you have without her."

"You." The warden hissed.

"That's not what she sees." Replied Deimos as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure you see where you stand. Now wake up."

Deimos' blade punctured her neck as the green meadow dissolved.

Morrigan stared up pleadingly at Leliana. The bard's expression softened just a little. She gave the witch a small kiss on the cheek before slitting her throat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had worked perfectly more or less. And since he had used little magic in the dream, he had just a bit left. Probably enough to give the bard some pleasant dreams. After all, she deserved to be happy the night before everything would change. He picked a few memories out of her mind and let them settle in. He then relaxed his spirit as he thought of how things were progressing. It would take a while for his magic to return. He would have to manage without it. Otherwise, everything was fine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana walked silently through the forest. Relief was still washing over her, Deimos dead and the elves were sane again. Eternia was discussing something with Alistair, regarding the chantry and how to deal with their expected reactions. She on the other hand was looking for Morrigan who had gone to bathe herself.

She wandered slowly towards the stream as she marvelled at the beauty amidst which Arlathan was nestled. It was a true pity that things had to turn out the way they did. She heard a rustle and noticed Morrigan returning to the camp, fully clothed once more. Leliana grinned as she eased her way a little closer and then tackled the witch to the ground from behind.

She pinned down Morrigan who was struggling and twisted one of her arms just a bit.

"What? Leliana...' The witch said as she turned her head. She then gave a soft smile. "Alright, now get off."

The bard twisted her arm just a bit more.

"That hurt." Morrigan hissed unconvincingly.

"That is the idea, no?" Said Leliana as she tickled Morrigan's neck a bit. "I'll get off. Just ask nicely."

Morrigan shook her head a groaned as the bard bent down to bite nibble lightly at her neck.

"I am not begging." The witch muttered as she drew on some magic and forced the bard off.

In the next moment Leliana found herself pinned against a tree with Morrigan's lips attacking hers.

"Cheater." The bard mumbled as Morrigan merely laughed. "You know, Eternia's missing all the fun, we should get back."

"You're right." The witch sighed as she gave her one last kiss before dragging her back towards camp.

And as the night progressed Leliana dreamt of the night with Eternia after the blight, the first night she had shared with Eternia and Morrigan. She would awake, happy and content at least for a while.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She would remember exactly what she felt for Eternia and Morrigan and how strong it was. After all, the more she remembered the more betrayal would hurt. Perhaps he should not have done this, maybe he was eventually going too far.

But, if he had been willing to sacrifice Andraste, the person he had loved above all else, for his goals then no price was too high.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update will hopefully be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Nightwish11606: Thanks a lot! Glad you like the action scenes. As for Leli's plan? We shall see soon enough._

_interesting2125: Thanks! Well, we can all root for the antagonist once in a way ;) I hope you enjoy what I have planned._


	22. The Last Flower Trembled

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 20 – The Last Flower Trembled

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_When your friends and lovers abandon you, I shall grant your life new meaning._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana awoke, comfortably entangled with Christine. She almost called Eternia or Morrigan's name but then caught herself. She sighed as she struggled to get a hold of her racing thoughts. The foremost of which was an overwhelming feeling of guilt that surged and throbbed. She fought it off as she extricated herself from Christine and got to her feet. With silent footfalls she made her way out of the room. She walked to her quarters and picked out the last dress she would need. Midnight blue, low cut from the front with no straps. Unwieldy for an assassination but she shouldn't cause suspicion till she had too. She picked out Deimos' blades and laid them on the ground beside the white bow of Andraste. She thought blankly about the problem as she raised her head. In truth, the ghost's sudden appearance did not startle her.

"I'm not decent." She said darkly to the ghost.

"Like it matters." He said with an indifferent shrug. "All I want to know is whether you're ready."

"I'm ready. You don't need to worry." She said in the same tone as she quickly dressed herself. She slipped the swords into discreetly hidden flaps in the dress and then adjusted them to ensure they did not seem out of place. She then looked at the bow and gave a resigned sighed.

"You know, you could ask me for a solution." Said Deimos with an amused smile.

"Fine." The bard muttered through gritted teeth.

"Pack it away and have one of Christine's servants drop it off at a very particular location in the nearby forest."

Leliana had to grudgingly admit that it would probably work. She wasn't thinking straight. She had to get her act together.

"Oh, and before you start screaming you don't need to kill the servant in question." The ghost grinned. "Soon enough, all of Orlais will know your identity."

The bard took a cursory glance around the luxurious room. She had been here all too long. She'd had quite enough of this task but she wasn't willing to go quietly and die either.

"I see that look in your eye." Said Deimos in a voice that could probably be mistaken for concern. "You think you're going to survive this don't you. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can say. I shall return once both of you are ready."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eternia sat alone on the grass. She tried again, unsuccessfully, to swallow the lump in her throat. Morrigan had asked her exactly what Deimos had said. She hadn't responded then. She couldn't. Instead, she wanted a little time alone. She needed to think about what had happened. The one thing she knew for certain was that she was not going to kill Leliana without a word. Apart from the fact that she probably would be unable to manage it, it was a horrific thing to do. The warden took a deep breath and collected her thoughts; she wasn't going to fall prey to Deimos' machinations. How he was still around was a question for another time.

She turned around to find the witch's concerned gaze lingering on her face. She smiled and went to stand beside her.

"How long have you been here?" Said the warden who had been too distracted to notice.

"A while." Morrigan admitted. "I was worried. What did he say to you?"

This time Eternia recited the conversation without a hitch. She finished and looked at the witch's face. It was an unusual mix of fear, worry and anger.

"What do you think we should do?" The warden asked softly.

"You aren't seriously considering-" The witch blurted out before she was silenced by Eternia's finger on her lips.

"No, I'm not." She said firmly. "But we need to have a plan in case... in case... she's possessed."

"We'll notice a difference in her demeanour, you know." Morrigan replied, her gaze softer now. "If something is wrong we will see it. All that has to be done is that we should be ready to react."

"I don't know if I can kill her, even if it is Deimos in there."

"Don't say that, my love. Possession can be cured by a simple confrontation in the fade."

"We should go. We don't know how much time we have left."

Morrigan nodded as the two of them prepared to leave the site.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Security is high isn't it?" Deimos said jovially as Leliana and Christine walked nervously up the staircase.

"Thanks to you killing the cardinal mages." The bard muttered.

"They would have been a lot worse than these pathetic guards." He replied, tone still jolly. "Just do as I say and you ought to get out fine. And before you pass a comment you would do well to remember tthat the only reason you managed to escape on the night Urthemiel died was my guidance."

"I still don't trust you." Leliana whispered.

"If I intend to betray you, it shall not be at this time. We are at the eve of success." Replied Deimos as he looked at the guarded corridor ahead. "Do not make a mistake."

"Christine, will you be able to convince them that I... manipulated you into this?" The bard asked carefully, locking eyes with Christine.

They hadn't spoken much since last night; there had been nothing to say. At Christine's insistence, Leliana had realized that the easiest way to accomplish this assassination would be to do it at a meeting. But then suspicion would fall on Christine and the bard was worried.

Christine smiled at her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me. You do what you have to. Also... this is goodbye isn't it?"

The bard nodded slowly. "Yes, it is. Goodbye and thank you for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you for saving me." Christine giggled. "Goodbye and thank you for last night."

She gave the bard a quick kiss and then ushered her to follow.

"That was painless." Deimos mused. "Be careful though, the situation is precarious to say the least."

Leliana made every effort she could to not be nervous when the guard's frisked her lightly. The compartments and swords weren't found. She supposed it was a combination of how well they were hidden and the fact that people with Christine usually weren't checked as thoroughly. The number of soldiers in the hallway was shockingly high. She glanced at the ghost for a moment.

"The window you silly girl. Escaping through this hall would be suicide."

She took a deep breath and followed Christine through a decorated doorway. Empress Celene I was moderately tall with black hair that fell slightly below her shoulders. She was middle aged and essentially plain although that was made up for by the luxurious, sweeping dress that was inlaid with gold. Jewellery studded with precious stones decorated her, making her look like a goddess. She had sharp black eyes though; one look was enough to tell Leliana she was dealing with someone intelligent.

The empress hugged Christine warmly and then smiled at the bard.

"And who might this be Christine?"

"A friend of mine. She's helping me with some important projects."

"Just a friend?" Celene teased lightly. "No need to be shy dear, we're all friends here."

"Well... you see..." Christine mumbled.

"It's about time, I must say." The empress smiled. "And such a pretty catch at that."

She then turned to look at the bard who curtsied.

"I am Leliana. I used to be a sister in a nearby chantry."

Celene quirked an eyebrow for a minute before gesturing them to seats.

"Fool!" Hissed Deimos violently. "No chantry sister holds herself that elegantly, nor are their muscles so toned. The empress is not an idiot. Be careful, no more slip ups."

The conversation continued as Christine discussed various matters with the empress and Leliana tried to believable excuses for her involvement. There were three guards in the room and the window was just across. If she timed it well, she could dispatch Celene and get the guards while they recovered from the shock. Then she had only to break through the window while Christine screamed for help. She took a deep breath as her hands fell a little lower and slipped through various folds of fabric and grasped the swords.

"Time's up." Deimos whispered. "It's now or never. Do it."

Leliana jumped, Christine prayed silently, the guards stood stunned, the empress' eyes widened, Deimos grinned. The first blade tore into Celene's heart without a hitch. She died almost instantly with a small yelp. The other sword separated the head of one of the soldiers from his body. She tugged the first sword out with some effort as both blades went under the ribs of the second soldier. She tugged them out and clashed with the last guard who had gathered his wits. She dropped one of the blades and punched him in the neck to prevent a cry for help. It rattled him enough to let Leliana hack him down quickly.

She heard Christine scream for help. She dashed towards her, blades raised as the door burst open and soldiers began to flood in. The soldiers saw Leliana trying to kill Christine and finish the job. She would hopefully be free of too much undue suspicion. The bard turned and broke through the window, an arrow barely missing her. She cursed the ghost as she fell two stories with a violent thud.

She forced her aching body up and began to run, screams and shouts echoing through the palace. The only voice she concentrated on was Deimos who ordered her movements.

"This wasn't the hardest part you know." He said smiling. "Once you get away, you'll have to attempt to kill Christine in public to ensure that suspicion is waylaid. And that, my dear, will be your demise."

Deimos then allowed himself to fall into his own thoughts as he gave instructions mechanically. Why did the bard remind him so much of Andraste? And she had raised no questions about any dreams. That could only mean one thing. Leliana had never appeared in the dream that he had sent to Eternia and Morrigan. And that implied something that frightened him. The bard who was present there had been drawn from his mind and his thoughts. Maybe, deep down, he didn't want to possess her. He just wanted her to join him so that it could be like the old days again. What he wouldn't have given to stand beside Andraste once more, with the barred gates of the black city looming before them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter. Feedback and criticism is welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Nightwish11606: Thanks for the review. You'll see if all this gets Deimos anywhere. Soon._

_Snafu1000: Thanks for the review! It could be either, although Deimos has his own ideas about it. And as for control? We'll see soon enough._

_interesting2125: Thanks a lot! I did laugh a bit at the thousand year old virgin comment. For the answer to that, you may have to wait for the prequel I intend to write. Or you may get it here. We shall see._


	23. Last Gamble

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Well, here's the next installment. I've currently also started work on another, unrelated story 'Destined for Darkness'. Mostly because it was an idea that demanded to be written and I couldn't help it. This story will still take update priority but I hope to be able to manage both. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21 – Last Gamble

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The swirling chaos and madness of the fade had no influence in that place. It was there of course but neither Deimos nor Andraste could concentrate on it. The sight before them was all consuming of their attention. The massive barred, black gateway rose before them. The city's spires reaching to unimaginable heights. Deimos was slightly unnerved by what lay before him. Long had he known he could reach this place but to actually do it was something else altogether. He turned his head to look at Andraste. Her beauty had always seemed to calm him. She herself looked more fascinated than worried but perhaps she didn't fully realize what was happening.

"Is this..." She began and her voice trailed away. He always found her voice melodious, even in ordinary speech.

"Yes, this is the black city in heaven." Deimos replied softly. "You professed a desire to see it a few days ago."

"That was just... thank you Deimos." She whispered.

"I live to serve... Andraste." At her request, he had stopped calling her mistress some time ago.

"If I truly wish to go through with the deception you suggested, I need to understand. Can we go inside?"

"Some secrets are not for mortal eyes to see." Deimos said gently. "None may enter the black city. Only one group of people did and they became the darkspawn."

"I wonder what lies within... it could be that the maker is real."

"I doubt it Andraste but whatever lies within is best left forgotten."

His eyes glanced around again as his mistress seemed lost in thought. She sang after a short pause.

"And there I saw the black city, its towers forever stained, its doors forever shut. Heaven has been filled with silence, I knew then and cross'd my heart with shame."

"That would be a lovely addition to our chant. You have a knack for this you know."

Andraste turned to him and smiled in response. She frowned a moment later as though distracted.

"I hear... whispers."

"You appear to have an unusual sensitivity to the fade. Only the strongest blood mages and beings of the fade hear what I believe you are hearing."

"What is it?" She asked shuddering.

Deimos thought for a moment. An unusual time to be poetic but it had come to him.

"The old gods will call to you, from their ancient prisons they will sing. Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts, on blacken'd wings does deceit take flight, the first of my children, lost to night."

"I'm hearing the old gods... the dragons..." Andraste said, somewhat worried.

"You can shut the whispers out if you try. Andraste, look at the towers and the city as a whole. Do not stare for too long but tell me what you think."

He saw her stare in intense concentration and a moment later her gaze blinked away.

"There's something... wrong with the architecture and the shapes."

"Indeed. I think what is wrong is that it is... perfect. Or dangerously close to it. We should leave now, we will discuss this after."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos jerked out of his thoughts in the forest. He did not dream, he didn't even sleep. But he had never been so absorbed in a memory before. He could see Leliana approaching. Curse the bard for being so much like Andraste.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Christine sat in front of her dressing table, brushing her hair mechanically. She could hear the shouts and screams from the streets. The soldiers were trying to restore what order they could. She had seen buildings burning in the distance; a group had even attempted to storm the castle. As expected, they had been put down with extreme prejudice. She sighed. The public was obviously not pleased with the death of the empress. She had been given an opportunity to address a growing crowd in the heart of the city. She supposed the nobles couldn't find any other sufficiently popular figure. Everything was going exactly as Deimos had claimed it would. He hadn't mentioned riots but she had anticipated that herself.

Something very different preyed on her mind now. She was very likely going to see Leliana die. She felt a lump in her throat. The bard would attempt to assassinate her to give the people faith that she was not involved in the empress' death. It would make her transition to that position much easier. Val Royeaux was like a fortress now; she didn't know if Leliana could make it in let alone get out. She hadn't even said goodbye properly. What had come over her? Those were questions for later. There was nothing she could do now except not squander the opportunity she had been given. She turned her head as the door opened and a soldier stepped in.

"Lady Christine, we are to escort you for your address."

She nodded and followed him out without a word. A nobleman she didn't know was tagging along as well. Perhaps she did know him; there were sometimes just too many names to remember.

"My lady, pardon me for asking but there is a rumour that you are to be the next ruler of Orlais. I for one think you would be excellent for the position."

She tried not to let frustration show visibly. The bloody nobles were already trying to amass favour. She walked on with a short answer.

"We shall see."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana slipped through the entrance in the moment of opportunity that presented itself. Despite all odds she was in the city. She had abandoned the dress and now merely wore a hooded cloak and walked in the shadows or milled in the crowds. This once, she was willing to give Deimos credit. Bard or not, she didn't think it was humanly possible to get into the city with the level of security that had been imposed. It would have taken elaborate disguises and numerous forged papers if nothing else. But the ghost had found a chink in mere hours. He had warned her though that he couldn't get her out. That was fine though, she had some idea how she would handle things from this point on.

She had next to no weapons either, just two small daggers. The swords and bow would have been too cumbersome to handle in this situation. One dagger was to throw, to fake an assassination attempt. Then she would have a single dagger and her wits to escape from all the guards in the city. She managed her way into the crowd with a little additional guidance from Deimos. She could see Christine on the elevated makeshift platform. She did not hear what she was saying though. The bard was too busy concentrating on slipping the dagger into her hand without anyone noticing.

"Remember to injure her a bit at least. I suppose the leg will do." The ghost whispered. "And do remember my dear, the instant you throw that dagger you're as good as dead. You are a brilliant bard to be sure but are you this good?"

Leliana didn't hesitate. She had been planning and thinking about this moment for days. She knew what she intended to do. It was the biggest risk she would take in her life but this last gamble would hopefully be worth it. She tossed the dagger through the air in a perfect arc. The shouts rose before it met its mark. One of the guards tackled Christine to the ground to protect her. The dagger barely grazed her hip. The bard ran through the crowd. The people tried to block her but her hands automatically sought pressure points, disabling people with minimum permanent harm. She was barely conscious of Deimos floating by beside her. Then she was in the open streets, arrows struck the ground around her as she could hear the footsteps of running soldiers behind her. She yelped as an arrow pierced her thigh, she limped a few steps as she removed it then pushed her body beyond its limits.

She could feel the wound bleeding; the pain in her left leg was enormous. But she ignored it completely. She knew she had to make it out of the city.

"On the building to the left is a marksman just ahead. Two floors up. If you don't strike him soon, his arrow won't miss." Deimos said softly in a somewhat amused voice.

The second dagger was held loosely in her hand. In her peripheral vision she could see the archer Deimos was referring to. Never had her senses been on such high alert. She tossed the dagger while running with a great deal of force. She didn't need to follow its trajectory, she just knew it would hit. The archer buckled over in surprise when the blade pierced his stomach. Not a fatal blow as hoped but a disabling one. Two guards with swords and shields blocked the gate. She moved at Deimos' advice, ducking under the first blade and closing distance as fast she could.

Their armour was not very well done, she managed to note. Too much gap between the helmet and the breastplate. Easy for her to strike the pressure point at the base of the neck, once then twice. The guards buckled over coughing as she tore out of the city.

"You're not safe yet dear." Deimos laughed. "It was amusing to see you get this far but they will continue to pursue you and they are closing in. Also, that wound is slowing you down more and more."

Leliana was panting now; she didn't feel she had the energy to continue. Blotches of colour filled her vision. She prayed that things went as she had hoped.

"You know, your body is the thing that's not cooperating." Said the ghost with a sudden change of tone. "I could force it to its maximum efficiency for a good deal longer. You might even make it alive. But I would need to posses you. Don't worry dear, I'll let go once you're safe."

The bard ran a little further. She could feel herself almost drifting into unconsciousness. She heard the running footsteps drawing closer.

"Do it." She coughed.

Deimos chuckled and settled himself in her body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: I guess the flashback also counts as a bit of a preview for the prequel I will write regarding Andraste. As soon as I finish this and ensure that I have avoided too much inconsistency with established lore. I hope you liked the chapter. Feedback and criticism welcomed. Next update should be soon._

_To my reviewers:_

_Nightwish11606: Thanks for the review! All your answers will come soon as we near the conclusion._

_interesting2125: Thanks! You got the relationship completely correct. Explanation is coming soon :P Also, we'll have to keep an eye out for any potential civil wars._


	24. Confrontation

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: I apologize for the slight delay in getting this one up but I was pretty busy for the past few days. You would have got this a few hours sooner if I hadn't been... um... playing the witch hunt dlc. As poor compensation I shall manage to update both my stories together. Anyway, we are now nearing the climax of this tale. To those who hate Deimos (i.e. everyone), you may just get what you want in the next few chapters. Or maybe not. I hope you enjoy this addition!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22 – Confrontation

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_So you choose to follow me into the darkness? Wise._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Being possessed is an unusual sensation. It doesn't hurt as long as the possessing entity does not choose to eradicate the mind of the possessed. It is perhaps best compared to a floating sensation, but with all your senses on high alert. Leliana could still see, hear, smell, feel or taste. All she could no longer do was control her own body. She could feel the exhaustion of her limbs, their desire to give in but it didn't feel quite as bad this way. Although, Deimos was treating her body like a rag doll. He made her sprint at top speed, somersaulting over stumps, spinning around trees and doing anything to put more distance between herself and the guards. If he did let go, she was going to be a mess when she woke up.

"Don't kill me." She thought, although in the current scenario it was more akin to speaking.

"Your body can take a lot more, don't worry. Still, we should be collapsing any moment now." Deimos voice returned.

When he used the word we, intense annoyance flared up in the bard. But true to his word her body crumpled a while later. Still very much alive, but without the energy to endure the punishment it was being put through.

"Is this it? Is it over?" She asked, surprisingly she felt no panic.

"It shouldn't be. It depends I suppose on how our dear pursuers behave." Deimos' calm tone echoed through her mind. "You see, if they act the way I hope then you shall be safe."

"What do you expect them to do?"

"Come now, don't be naive." Deimos replied in an amused tone. "What would soldiers do to a beautiful, now defenceless assassin who is to be put to death eventually but is currently under their power?"

"What if they simply do their duty and capture me?" The bard shot back.

"And this, dear, is where we will always differ. You rely on the fact that people will do the 'right' thing when given a fair chance. I rely on the fact that people will do anything that pleases them as long as there are no repercussions. And mostly they do the wrong things. You see the best in people; I see the worst in people."

Leliana didn't argue, instead focusing on the footsteps that had drawn close. She heard the guards murmur amongst each other; perhaps she heard a laugh or two. But in her current state, she could not properly hear what was being said. She felt her body jerk upwards as she caught a faint image of figures in the forest. Then she could make out the figure of a guard holding her up. She heard something about fun. She would have struggled but she no longer owned her body. The bard felt her clothes being torn. Deimos' knowing chuckle only frustrated her more. A moment later she felt an intense heat as violent flames pored over the guards, barely missing her. Her body once again collapsed as she heard the sounds of battle. Her body blacked out but her mind was very much active.

"What happened?"

"Your saviours have arrived it seems." Deimos said. "Eternia and Morrigan have come an awfully long way."

The bard did not say anything but the ghost felt the happiness and relief. And a moment later Leliana felt an awkward painful pressure. She forced back with as much concentration as she could.

"You said you would let go!" She yelled in thought.

"I never said when." Deimos snapped, surprised at the resistance she was offering. "We need to settle this. Perhaps a little visualization will help."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana found herself in possession of a body once more. It took her a moment to realize that it was simply in her mind. She stood in a large, somewhat dusty area. Houses rose around her and a large castle was visible somewhere in the distance. In the middle of the square she stood in was a large board with sticks assembled at its base. Deimos stood opposite her, his body solid, his twin blades held in his hands. The bard felt for weapons and she found her old daggers in her hands. Their familiar weight was a relief after wielding Deimos' swords. She had expected this, more or less. Her freedom had always relied on being able to fight off Deimos' possession. This was it then.

"Where are we?" The bard asked in a clear voice.

"Your mind, my picture." Was Deimos' response. "Our minds and souls are at stake here. Whoever dies is obliterated. The body belongs to the survivor."

"I've been waiting for this." Leliana growled, falling into battle stance.

"Waiting to die? Unusual." Said Deimos smiling as he circled. "It is fitting that you should spend your final moments here."

He lashed out first, closing the distance and striking rapidly with his swords. Leliana parried calmly, all other thoughts gone from her mind. She ducked and attempted to strike at Deimos' leg but he moved too quickly. He dashed aside and aimed a kick to her head which she dodged; she then parried a blow as the second sword nicked her left shoulder lightly.

"You know, they're here to kill you." Deimos said suddenly as he continued his relentless assault. "They know you've had dealings with me. Your lovers won't give you a chance. I don't see why you don't join me instead. If you agree to that, I'll give you back your body immediately."

"What would you know about that?" Leliana spat as she cut Deimos down his right arm. "I trust them."

Deimos fell back and glanced at his wound with an amused expression. "Not bad." He said. "I'm fighting the bard now, isn't it? That old gentle persona you had is practically dead. Not that I care. Oh, by the way, the two people you 'trust' have a lot more fun without you."

The bard snapped and struck furiously, measuring each blow driven by an all consuming desire to kill the monstrosity before her. Deimos parried two of her blows in quick succession and kicked her feet out from under her. She rolled out of the way of the blades as he got to her feet.

"You don't have any magic left, do you?" She taunted.

"Maybe I'm just saving it for the right moment." Deimos countered.

"I didn't expect you to have much left after your encounter with the cardinal mages." She said, now smiling.

"A bold assumption." Said Deimos through gritted teeth.

"I was right, yes? I did think this through you know. You're not the only one who can manipulate events to their advantage."

"Die!" Deimos yelled as he attacked madly, technique almost forgotten.

Leliana parried carefully, keeping track of his exaggerated movements which gave away his next strike. She ducked past and struck. He managed to parry her daggers but he leg met his rib with a satisfying smack. He growled and lashed again. Their next clash ended with the bard making a small gash in Deimos' left thigh. His attack continued, apparently unhindered by the pain. She blocked his next three assaults and drove her dagger into his gut hard. She felt a blaze of pain as Deimos sword tore into her thigh. She took the moment to plunge her second dagger under his right rib. Deimos smiled once more as his second sword pierced her gut.

"If you intend to exchange blows, that is perfectly acceptable." Deimos laughed.

Leliana fell back, realizing her mistake. She was limping slightly from her leg injury. She might have done more damage but Deimos seemed immune to pain. Seeing as she didn't share that gift, she was now at a disadvantage.

"This is where Andraste died, you know." Deimos spoke. "It was all those years ago. I stood atop that very rooftop and watched her burn. I have regretted it ever since. I think I am afraid that I took the wrong decision. Such things, these emotions, are of no use to me. They are a hindrance."

He walked closer; the expression on his face was entirely blank. "I am a being of rationality. I must rid myself of these silly attachments. They say the best way to get over fear is to confront it. And so I shall. You should have joined me; it would have been much easier. You are too much like Andraste. You too shall burn away. And in your death, I shall justification."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and criticism welcomed. Unfortunately, the next update may be delayed since I have a busy time ahead of me. I'm sad about that since we're so close to the end but the next chapter may just end up being a long concluding chapter. I haven't decided yet. Regardless, see you soon!_

_To my reviewers:_

_Snafu1000: Thanks for the review! And you might just see him get that ass kicked soon ;)_

_Nightwish11606: Thanks a lot! Soon, all your questions shall be answered._

_interesting2125: Well, it looks like you saw the pyre coming! Thanks for the review. Also, she's still not quite on the pyre. Not quite._


	25. Redemption

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the game._

_Author's Note: Can you say delay? I apologize sincerely but I've had a hell of a week. It's nice to finally get some time to sit down and write. On another note, it's time to take a look at the conclusion to this story. I had initially planned on doing two chapters but then I condensed them into one. Let me start of by giving a huge thanks to all my reviewers, everyone who put this story on the favorite or alert list and everyone who read the story. I hope you like the ending because honestly, I'm not sure. Nonetheless, let's dive in. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 23 – Redemption

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leliana questioned as she limped backward trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

"Of course." Deimos said plainly as he walked forward casually.

"It isn't the right decision you know." The bard replied, looking for an opportunity to strike.

"Do you honestly think this will work?" He asked with a small smile. Surprisingly, it didn't seem antagonistic. "You've been planning something for a while, I could tell. I hope this wasn't it."

Leliana cursed her luck and situation. Running was pointless when you were trapped in your own mind in the illusion of a city created by someone else's thoughts. She could see Deimos bleeding but he seemed to ignore it. She was injured too and trying her best to look past it. Any ordinary person would have noticed nothing wrong with her movements. But the bard didn't think Deimos would miss the subtle limp or the evasive motion however. She had been thinking about an eventuality much like this one. She could never have seen exactly what was coming but she had guessed with decent accuracy.

Leliana knew that this wasn't really a physical battle. In the end it would be about strength of will and mental capabilities. After all, in the mind your endurance is how much mental punishment you can take. The bard had a strange feeling that outdoing Deimos in that way would not be the easiest thing in the world. She would have to exploit every little thing she could. One, he had no magic left. And two, he had revealed what his feelings towards the prophet had been. She didn't question the revelation but decided to take every advantage she could get. Leliana had assumed that if she hammered him on his decisions in the past, she could distract him enough to get herself out of this situation. It didn't seem to be working.

She parried a stroke, ducked one and stumbled to avoid the third. Of course, he was attacking her on the injured side. She hadn't expected anything more. The bard noticed as Deimos raised his blades, his arms wide open. She took the moment to attack and was pleased that it worked perfectly. Her daggers struck his arms and knocked his swords away. It surprised her that he would make a careless movement. Her answer came a moment later when Deimos grasped her roughly and began to force her towards the stack of wood. She flinched momentarily when he kicked violently at her injured leg. Her hands were a blur, daggers striking every opening they could find but it seemed to never be enough.

He pushed forcefully and the bard felt the hard impact of the wood beneath her. She moved to get up but Deimos foot slammed into her chest. She collapsed back on to the planks, dazed. Leliana could see that her opponent was injured to an extent where unconsciousness should have been guaranteed. The daggers had struck in a large number of vital locations but as she remembered endurance worked differently in the mind.

The bard also noticed that Deimos' eyes were closed and that his face bore a grimace of pain. The bleeding from the wounds seemed to intensify as he cracked his eyes open. His body shivered momentarily as though it was refusing to support him. The true surprise came when she found herself unable to rise, seemingly ensnared to the pyre by magic. Magic that he wasn't supposed to have.

"Works like blood magic, you know." He croaked. "Except that I sacrifice the integrity of my spirit to gain access to an extra trickled of power. The process could kill me eventually and the gain is small, but enough."

He picked up one of the sticks from the pyre and it burst into flames. Leliana was close to panicking now. She had been assuming that as long as she was careful, she wouldn't be forced into a situation like this one. Well, there was one last try left and Deimos did seem to be hesitating a slight bit.

"You know you can't do it." The bard called softly.

"Is that so?" Deimos said in a monotone voice, staring into the torch in his hands as though hypnotized.

"You did the wrong thing back then, too. It is about time you admitted it, yes?" Leliana continued, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"It would be so easy to burn you and take your body. Then I could… guide the world to peace." He mused, apparently ignoring her. He looked away from the fire as the infuriating smirk returned to his face. "It would seem that this is the end."

"You enjoyed killing your lover, I suppose." The bard shouted. "She trusted you and repaid her with betrayal. I'm sure she appreciated that."

The expression on Deimos' face flickered for a moment. "It was necessary. Some sacrifices must be made. The fate of the world is a greater burden than our personal satisfaction." He replied softly.

"And at what point does it end?"

"I told you. You make the choice which results in minimum loss, it is quite simple."

"And you can make those decisions correctly?"

"I can make them far better than you mortals." Deimos laughed. "Do not question my judgment. The only reason you survived the blight was my interference."

"And how can you tell we would have failed otherwise?" Leliana said, trying to keep the conversation going as she struggled against the magic. "You've never given us a chance."

""I have given enough chances in the past. And each time you have failed miserably. Andraste's betrayal would never have happened if her husband was not so jealous and the tevinter imperium was not so hungry for revenge."

"You do realize that you were no better than them. Traitor." She spat. "I'm not surprised you want to get rid of your emotions, they must hurt too much. After all, the only person who ever trusted you or loved you was the one you betrayed first."

Deimos looked at her curiously. The silence persisted for several minutes. The only sounds were the bard's grunts as she fought the restraints. Deimos seemed too lost to care about what she was doing, the torch continued burning.

"What?" Leliana exclaimed when she found that struggling against the magic was largely futile.

"I am thinking." He replied evasively.

The bard decided to try one last trick.

"I trusted you too, you know." She said softly. "The whole way, I listened to your judgments. And then I put my body in your hands, you have a lovely way of repaying me."

Deimos threw the torch. It landed far from the pyre, near the wall of a nearby house. The magic released itself gently and the bard slowly got to her feet.

"I am willing to discuss this further before I make my decision." He said simply.

Leliana knew what she had to do. She was on him in a moment, daggers slashing wildly. She no longer cared about aim, style or technique. It was just about hurting him and making him pay for everything he had done. She wouldn't normally have taken advantage of a vulnerable moment in such a manner but with Deimos she would make an exception. The blood flew as he fell back, unable to react to the onslaught. Eventually she pinned him against a wall, daggers embedded in his body. He had an unusual smile on his face.

"You never trusted me, did you?" He muttered.

"No. You needed to know what this felt like; you've been doing it to everyone for too long." Leliana said flatly. "And you're too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm a spirit, you know. I can simply leave your body if I so desire and that is what I will do." Deimos said before vanishing. The world went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Leliana stirred slightly. Her body felt far better than it should. She cracked her eyes open to find Morrigan looking down at her. There was a smile on the witch's face. The bard's heart leapt, she hoped this wasn't a dream.

"Are you alright?" Morrigan asked.

"I'm fine, more or less." Leliana replied with a smile as she sat up. The exertion hurt a bit. She could see Eternia standing right in front of her. The look on the warden's face was awkward and her hand strayed close to her staff. The bard could guess what was going on.

"Leli, Are you…" Eternia askedslowly.

"I'm not possessed, my love." She replied as firmly as she could. "And I'm not working for Deimos."

There was a moment of indecision in which the ghost made himself visible. He was still smiling but it wasn't mocking or malicious. It seemed amused. Morrigan drew her staff and was ready to attack but Deimos merely held up his hands.

"You cannot hurt me, I am but a spirit." He laughed. "But dear Leliana is telling the truth. She has nothing to do with me anymore."

"What do you want?" The bard shouted hoarsely.

"Nothing. Except goodbye." He smirked. "Honestly, I tire of this world. I do not understand myself quite how I should. Perhaps, it is time for me to sleep. Forever."

"How do we know you will not return?" Morrigan questioned. "'Tis common for you to lie."

"You won't get any guarantees. Regardless, one last thing." He said with a glint in his eye. "Well done, Leliana."

The ghost faded away and after a few minutes they let their guard down. The warden swung around and hugged Leliana tightly, giving her a light kiss on the lips. The witch embraced her as well a moment later. The bard relaxed until they withdrew.

"What's going on Leli?" Eternia asked, locking eyes. "It's about time we knew."

The bard took a deep breath and began the story. This was one tale she may not enjoy telling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deimos appeared in the familiar room. One last thing to be done before he left. It was important. Regardless of his views, he never left a job unfinished. He could see the woman in front of him bent over a paper. He could see that she was unable to concentrate.

"Hello Christine." He said quietly.

She jerked around. "You." She said bitterly. Her expression then changed to one of anxiety. "Is Leliana all right?"

"She's dead." Deimos said flatly. One last lie. For the greater good.

Christine's eyes brimmed as she choked back her emotions. "Bastard." She barked at him. "This is all your fault. You didn't even let me say goodbye properly, did you?"

"Indeed, that was me." Deimos said without emotion. "It would have been a problem if you became too emotional and endangered the plan."

Christine's look left no need for words. Deimos could see the intense loathing on her face. While hatred was directed at him often enough, this much was rare.

"She did care for you, you know." He continued. "She sacrificed herself so that you could become empress and stop the madness. You have been offered the post I believe. You should take it. You owe her that much. Farewell, we shall not meet again. I hope your rule is a happy one."

He began to fade away. Her broken heart was could simply be mended with a letter. And he was sure Leliana would write that particular letter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The bard looked up as she finished relaying the events. She scrutinized the looks on her lovers' faces. She prayed.

"Why didn't you simply tell us before you left?" Eternia asked softly.

"This was something I had to do Eternia." Leliana responded. "I had to kill my past. And I didn't want you two to get hurt."

She was almost sobbing. She hoped they weren't angry.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The bard said.

"We should apologize as well." Morrigan said. "We did much we should not have."

"You did sleep with someone else didn't you?" The warden asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I can understand why you did it…" Her voice trailed away. "Ah, I haven't seen you in so long. I can't not forgive you. But never again. I swear I'll roast you if you run off without telling us ever again."

Eternia said with a small smile on her face.

"At least this is behind us." Morrigan said. "I hope we can hold Deimos true on his word. Maybe we can leave this behind and… pick up where we left off."

"Don't get me wrong. We will have a long talk about this." Eternia said. "But later."

She pulled Leliana and the bard laughed and fell happily into their arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It has been some time now. Perhaps a few weeks, perhaps a few months. Time has very little meaning for me now. Either I observe or I merely fade into my thoughts. Maybe I will search for the spirits of the dead. I will consider attempting to reforge a bond I should never have broken. Yes, I am aware that I am not worthy of it.

Christine's broken heart was mended by an eventual set of letters, just as I suspected. They both seem to understand the situation and they are friends now, I suppose. Did you ever think you would hear me use the phrase happily ever after? Well, they're close. Of course they shall face challenges, problems and threats but I doubt any of them will match what I did. The three of them are happy together, it would seem and they don't much care what the others think. They have enough to do, like the monumental task of rebuilding the grey wardens of Ferelden.

Are you amused by how everything turned out for the best in the end? I certainly am. I have told you before, the story of peace is written in blood. Hatred, paranoia, anger and jealousy are what nurture love. There is no light without the darkness. As long as there is something to securely peg the blame on. Do you comprehend? You wish to know why I say everything turned out for the best? I will tell you then.

The elves and humans of Ferelden found their redemption in learning to cooperate and forget old grudges in the aftermath of the recent incident. Because they had someone to securely peg the blame on.

Leliana found her redemption in not losing herself even though it might have been easier to do so. She had someone to securely peg the blame on. The one who would have motivated her change.

Eternia and Morrigan found their redemption in trust, faith and love to recover from some small mistakes. You see, they had someone to securely peg the blame on.

Christine found her redemption in doing what was right for Ferelden, Orlais and all of Thedas. She did not give in merely because she suffered the illusion of a loss. She had someone to securely peg the blame on.

I needn't go on. You can see how it goes. None of them had themselves to blame you see. And with the luxury of knowing where the fault lies comes the capacity to recover from problems and forge stronger bonds. I think it is highly ironic.

My redemption? I am laughing now. You see, redemption is for those who regret past actions. Redemption is only for those who desire it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. It's been quite a ride. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will do my story on Andraste's life as well. I'll get that started once I finish 'Destined for Darkness' which should be updated tomorrow. And with that we close the book on Eternia, Morrigan, Leliana and Deimos. Do leave your thoughts. They always serve as a source of inspiration and the criticism is always welcome as I want to improve._

_An extra special thanks to the following people for leaving reviews:_

_paxm_

_StarKrazy_

_interesting2125_

_Snafu1000_

_Nightwish11606_

_To my reviewers:_

_Nightwish11606: And now you have your conclusion. I hope you liked it. In this case, I was a sucker for a happy ending. Next time, we shall see. Thanks a lot for the reviews and support!_

_interesting2125: I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the reviews!_


End file.
